A Year in the Life: Part Eight- The Lalondes
by kaybee613
Summary: Rose doesn't know how to feel about high school. She doesn't know how to feel about her family's problems, and sometimes she seems to be the only one trying to be proactive about them. Roxy is in a new environment, and suddenly very unsure of herself, in a way she's never really been before. Maybe they can help each other out, if they can get over their perceptions of the other.
1. Psychoanalysis

Rose Lalonde was more than happy to spend a summer afternoon on the beach, especially considering they would all be entering high school the next day. John and Jade were out in the water; Jade providing a particularly useless surfing lesson. Rose was shirking from the sun underneath an umbrella, and her cousin, Dave, was laying out on a towel next to her, watching their friends in the ocean. Rose smirked.  
"Pleasant view?" she asked.  
"I swear to god, I can feel your smirk on the back of my head," Dave snipped back, not bothering to turn around to face her.

"And here I thought you were over your crush on John."

"Okay, what the fuck. I didn't have a crush on John; I'm not gay."

"And what, then, may I ask, are you watching so intently out there, then?" Rose pressed, sounding more agitated than smug at that point.

"Jade. Yeah."

"You're a terrible liar. You know that, right?" Dave turned to face Rose, his eyes hidden behind the sunglasses he ever so stubbornly insisted on wearing basically all the time. Despite that, Rose could still see his frustration.

"Why do you have to act like you know everything all the goddamn time, Lalonde? Jade's cute, I could like her."  
Rose chuckled a bit. "Dave, you are easier to read than you realize." This wasn't even to mention the fact that Rose was the only person Dave really confided in when the trio of brothers moved to California from Texas when Dave and Rose were about 10. Rose was more than happy to introduce him to John, if only to get a break from Dave's rambles and spend time with some of her other friends, but Dave was always just a _little_ awkward around John once they got into middle school. John, of course, was too adorably naïve to realize what was going on, but Rose certainly picked up on it. And then Jade joined them that summer, and the four of them had been pretty much inseparable. "Do I need to remind you that I have known you for my entire life, and have had the joy of seeing how you interact with others for the last 4 years?" Dave didn't say anything, still just looking at Rose. "I know how people react to unrequited feelings, and I am no stranger to homosexuality, either, if that's what's making you uncomfortable in this conversation."

"Rose, what the fuck?"  
"It may surprise you to know that I have followed in the footsteps of my sister and older cousins. I have also succumb to being insufferably gay." There was a note of levity in her voice, but the overall tone was serious.  
"Are you fucking with me or something?"  
"I have to be honest, this isn't the reaction I expected to receive from coming out to you. Dave, I'm a lesbian." Dave was quiet for a moment, seeming to ponder the information he'd just been given.

"Shit, okay, so that makes 4 out of 5."

"And as for you?" Rose wasn't going to let Dave weasel out of the conversation that easily. Dave glanced back at the water, a flash of unsuredness crossing his face.

"Okay, so… maybe I had a thing for Egbert. But. I don't know, Rose…" Dave looked a little uncomfortable. "It's weird. He's my best friend and that was a huge fucking thing going on in my life for like, two years that I couldn't even tell him about. It was probably a fuckin' fluke anyway, just me latching onto someone giving me fuckin' positive attention because that's a goddamn anomaly in my life."

This comment pricked something in Rose's mind. It didn't sound quite right, but Rose chose not to say anything about it in that moment. They were having a different conversation just then. "Dave, you know none of us are going to think any less of you for not being strictly heterosexual, right?"

"It's not…" Dave sighed. "Yeah, of course. I just… I'm still dealing with that myself on a fucking conceptual level." Rose smiled to herself, glad enough for any kind of admission on Dave's part. She assured herself he would work through it at his own pace.

"Fair enough. I won't push it anymore." She could tell Dave was relieved, even if all he did was roll back over to look at their friends in the ocean again as John fell face first into the water.

"Should've brought my camera," Dave laughed. "This shit is priceless." Rose returned to her book as John approached the sand bar and came running back up to her and Dave. He fished his glasses out of his bag and plopped onto the towel next to Dave. "Good job out there, Egbert," Dave muttered. "Really. Great work."

"Pfft, at least I tried. You too cool to get your ass dunked in the ocean or something?"

"Figure there's enough cool out there. Jade's cool."

"Yeah, I got it."

"How'd you say you two were related again?"

"We're not. Our parents grew up together. I guess we used to spend a lot of time together when we were kids, but then her parents… well, I'm not sure what happened to them, really, but she had to move to that crazy island. We used to talk over Pesterchum a lot growing up, but she hardly ever got to visit. Her grandparents finally decided she needed to go to real school this year or something," John explained.

"Yeah, I know that. She's been here all summer," Dave retorted. Rose smiled to herself.

"Not that you mind, right?" Rose glanced up from the top of her book just as John waggled his eyebrows at Dave, who wasn't paying full attention. Oh, dear. That was going to be a weird conversation, whenever Dave chose to have it.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Nothing. You just—" The conversation was interrupted, much to Rose's relief, by a stray volleyball rolling up to them, followed shortly by a boy who was, for lack of a better word, tiny. Rose turned back to her book while Dave dealt with the situation.

"This yours?" she heard Dave ask.  
"Yeah, fuckface, hand it over," said a raspy voice. Rose attributed it to the small boy.  
"Whoa, you got a temper there."  
"Look, just stop being a douche and give me the beach ball back."

"Maybe you should stop calling me names, then, shortstack." Rose rolled her eyes at Dave's comment.

"David," she chided him, "stop teasing the boy." Dave grumbled at her, but did return the volleyball to its owner.

"Thanks, _David,_ " the stranger said.  
"It's Dave."  
"Yeah, whatever." And with that, the kid was gone. Dave sighed, sitting back down.

"David isn't even my name," he said, clearly annoyed with Rose's antics. "How'd you like it if I called you Rosalind?"

Rose mulled it over for a moment. "I think there's a certain amount of elegance to it, to be honest." And then her thoughts rolled away from her cousin and to her sister, who was off getting stuff for their beach-side dinner with Dave's brother, John's cousin, and Jade's cousin. Roxy had a certain propensity for liquor that made Rose a bit nervous. "I do hope Roxy isn't getting the others into too much trouble."

"Speak of the devil and they shall arrive, Rosey," a silvery voice said. Rose turned, and yes, indeed, it was Roxy. She didn't seem to have indulged in her habits, but it was hard to tell with her. "We weren't doin' anythin' troublesome, but it's sweet of you to worry, sis." Roxy patted Rose on the head. Rose scowled at her, but it went unnoticed.

"Really," Rose said, deadpan, "you didn't bring _any_ illicit substances to the beach today?" She wondered to herself if she vocalized her disbelief enough.

"Nope!" Roxy said, a cheer in her voice. Rose let out a low sigh and turned her attention back to her book.  
"Did you guys bring the food?" John stood up and asked his cousin. Rose delved deeper into the literature as the four older kids puttered over towards the grills and Dirk began cooking for them all. Rose didn't _dislike_ her sister, she just thought Roxy had some things she needed to work on, the least of which was her seemingly-inherited alcoholism. Still, it was nothing out of the ordinary, giving Rose no reason to be beside herself, and she did her best to enjoy an evening at the beach with her friends. They had hot dogs and as the sun set, began roasting marshmallows over the fire.  
"Ah, wish we could just stay here forever," Roxy said with a breath. "It's so pretty." She gestured towards the shimmering orange and pink of the sun as it set over the ocean.  
"Yeah, too bad we gotta go to school tomorrow and 'get an education' and 'contribute to society," Dave muttered.  
"Have fun in high school, you _kiddos,"_ Roxy said, reminding everyone of the fact that she was starting college a year early. While not feeling ready to move out of her mother's house, Roxy hadn't been able to resist when her counselor suggested that she finish high school early. The idea of being somewhere a bit less structured, where she'd have the freedom to study what she wanted to for a little while was definitely exciting. She grinned at Jane.  
"I still can't believe you graduated early, Roxy!" Jane said.  
"Janey, Janey, Jabet… I may not _seem_ it but I got mad haxxor skills."  
"I didn't mean to insinuate that you weren't the intelligent type."  
"Oh yah. I knowwww. Anyways, college is gonna be soooo cool. Gonna get my party ON!" she cheered with a laugh. She glanced over at Jane, who was looking at Jake, and then over to Dirk, who was also looking at Jake. After a moment, Jane leaned into Roxy's shoulder and Roxy knew she'd noticed Dirk, too. It seemed like Jake was the only one who hadn't. Why Roxy had to be the one mediating everyone else's feelings, she didn't understand. Dirk didn't want to say anything to Jake because nobody was sure if Jake was straight or what, and Jane didn't want to say anything to Jake because the concept of that made Jane really nervous, and it resulted in a lot of venting to Roxy and seeking advice, and Jake was clueless all the while. Maybe Roxy just didn't get the appeal of Jake English. Yeah, he was like, vaguely attractive, but the kid was such a damn dork, Roxy didn't see why her other two besties were both crushing on him so hard.  
"Yeah, I'm really excited for you, Rox," Jane said with a toothy smile. "And it'll be fun having everyone at Skaia High this year." Roxy's eyes met Rose's, and the younger sister's eyes were filled with judgement, and a touch of concern. Rose didn't exactly condone Roxy's habits. Whatever. It was Roxy's life, wasn't it? Mom didn't exactly care if Roxy pilfered some vodka now and then. Roxy turned her attention back to the conversation.  
"I've never been to a real school before!" Jade said. "Has it been fun, Jake?"  
"Well, there's quite a bit of hullabaloo at first, but once you get acquainted with everything, it's the bee's knees! I was a bit jingle-brained at first, nearly made a hash out of things my first week, but I'm sure you'll be fine." Roxy snorted. She only caught about half of what he'd just said, but Jade seemed to understand perfectly.  
"Okay, I'll try to pay attention, then."  
Rose wasn't sure whether she was really excited for high school. Roxy was clearly excited for college, and everyone else seemed to be looking forward to this change, but Rose felt… unsure, she supposed. Oh well. There was nothing to do but make the best of it.


	2. First Impressions

When Rose woke up the next morning, she was the first one to do so, or at least the first between her and Roxy—their mother was either passed out at the bar or already tapping out her latest novel, and Rose wasn't about to investigate to find out which it was. Instead, she headed downstairs after getting dressed and thrust the curtains open. Why did Mother have to have them made out of velvet? So heavy. So pointless. The sunlight flooded in and Roxy let out a groan from where she'd fallen asleep on the couch. Rose frowned at her.  
"Really, you couldn't even make it to your bedroom?" Rose said, her voice scathing.  
"This couch is so comfy, Rose."  
"Don't you have class?"  
"Not 'til later. Beauty of college, Rosie—getting to set your own schedule." Rose let out a sigh and went into the kitchen, Roxy following not far behind her and sitting at the barstool, looking at Rose expectantly as she fetched the instant pancake mix from the pantry. She glanced over her shoulder at Roxy, who was just smiling at her.  
"I'm not making you breakfast."  
"Awww, why you gotta be so stingy? Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee?" Rose rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile a bit. This was the Roxy she preferred to interact with—that was to say, a sober Roxy.  
"Fine. But you're doing the dishes," she conceded.  
"Deal!"  
As Rose cooked breakfast, Roxy attended to her phone, which had a few lingering Pesterchum message.

timeausTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: Rox?  
TT: You up yet?  
TG: hrrghhh  
TG: yeh  
TG: rose woke me up by openin the damn curtains  
TG: whats up d-strizzle  
TT: Just wanted to say good luck with your first day at college.  
TG: aww cuz  
TG: youre sweet  
TT: I mean,  
TT: I wouldn't use that word to describe myself, but sure.  
TG: youre too hard on yourself dirk  
TT: Probably.  
TG: u kno dirk i mean it  
TG: youre always bein' self deprecating an shit  
TG: not like intense about it but its there just like under the surface  
TG: an im just here like  
TG: damn dirk would be a good boyfriend  
TG: i mean not for me but  
TG: if we werent cousins  
TT: You're going down a weird road, Rox.  
TG: yeah sorry  
TG: but i totally imagine you bein sweet on some girl  
TG: le sign  
TT: Le sign?  
TG: yeh le sign you heard me  
TT: Do you mean * le sigh?  
TG: hmm nup  
TT: What does le sign even mean in this context?  
TG: oh come on  
TT: Come on what?  
TG: LE SIGN IS UNIVERSALLY UNDERSTOOD TO MEAN TOO BAD HES GAY YOU DELIBERATELY OBTUSE DUNDERFUCK  
TT: I mean, yeah, that's what I thought.  
TT: It would just be cool if you'd refrain from tossing about such antediluvian terms.  
TG: antediulivan what  
TG: me sayin ur gay you mean?  
TT: Yes.  
TG: ok but terminology aside i dont think im off base!  
TT: I don't see how it has to be a thing.  
TG: you kno its a thing bro  
TT: Why do you always do this.  
TG: ugh jus stop draggin your feet man we both kno ur in2 jake  
TG: pretty sure thats gay!  
TT: I mean…  
TT: I guess.  
TT: I don't really care for labels.  
TT: I guess I take after Bro in that way.  
TG: oh shit  
TG: hang on  
TG: janeys mssging me

gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

GG: Heyyy.  
GG: Ahem.  
GG: Ro-Lal?  
TG: oopos sry  
TG: was havin important chats  
GG: Oh?  
GG: With whom?  
TG: w yet anather ineligible fuckin bachelor who elfe i have to talk 2  
GG: Yeah.  
GG: Um… which one, precisely?  
TG: di stri  
TG: insmufferable prick mf'r extroariadinnere  
TG: *lol wow  
TG: *extradinner  
TG: *heheh yum  
GG: If the chats and surplus dinners were truly important, I wouldn't want to interrupt.  
TG: tchhhh  
TG: of course not jus the usual bs  
TG: chats with u always get precedance anyways  
TG: unless this is more of u givin me shit about not believin me on all my sick tru facts  
GG: No, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about.  
TG: i c  
TG: go on….  
GG: You see, I was just thinking about the situation at school this year. I know I really should talk to Jake about how I feel, but… what if that ruins everything? And, worse, because of Dirk's feelings, also. Even if I don't say anything, I am concerned that without your oddly good sense of diplomacy with this situation, Dirk and I might begin subconsciously fighting for Jake's attention.  
TG: nah  
TG: frist off, jake in't goin 2 stpo hangin out wit u just cuz u decide to womon up an tell him how u feel  
TG: second off, u an dirk are too good of friends to start arguin, evn subconcuously, over sone DUDE  
TG: even if that dude is jakey

TT: Speaking of Jake…  
TT: I think I'm going to tell him soon.  
TT: How I feel, I mean.  
TG: hhhh  
TG: good to know  
TT: Why do you say it like that?  
TG: no reason  
TT: Hmm.

GG: Are you sure?  
GG: I'm just very nervous about this year.  
GG: And if I wanted to tell Jake, I'm not even sure how to approach it.  
TG: do u wan me 2 talk 2 jake about it?  
GG: That's not necessary.  
TG: fineeee  
TG: u gonna do it today?  
GG: Probably not.  
TG: well the sooner the better janey  
TG: if u don't say sometihng soon, dirk'll beat cha to it  
GG: Mm.  
GG: I suppose I should try to do that soon.  
GG: Thanks, Rox.  
TG: no prablem  
TG: we BFFSIES 4 LYFE  
TG: i got chu girl

gutsyGumshoe [GG] has ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: Well…  
TT: I'm not sure, actually, how to go about it.  
TT: I was thinking of having the Auto-Responder send something, if only because I'm not totally sure what to say.  
TG: omg nooooo  
TG: you cant leave that kinda shit to AR  
TT: Why?  
TG: well for one its impersonal  
TG: for two that thing is like 13 year old you  
TG: not a great impression tb quite h  
TT: Fair point.  
TT: Hmm.  
TT: I guess I'll think about it a little more before I do anything.  
TG: mkay

timeausTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic

caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

CA: so are you SURE this will work?  
TG: yes dude ive told you soooooooo many times  
TG: even if you dont believe me youll find out for yourself later  
CA: can you blame a guy for double checking?  
TG: youve double checked like a ZILLION times  
CA: well you can't be too careful can you  
CA: if it works ill send payment tonight

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

Roxy sighed. Rose glanced at her as she set down a plate of pancakes.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Nah, this Ampora kid is just being a pain in my ass."  
"Hmm?"  
"I hacked into the school records for some kid. Doesn't want his real name getting out or something."  
Rose hummed again before serving herself a plate of pancakes. The two sisters ate their breakfast in relative silence before Rose got a glimpse of the clock on the wall. "Is that the time? Shit," she said, grabbing her school bag as she ran towards the front door.  
"Bye Rosie, have a good day at school!"

Rose managed to narrowly avoid being late for her first class, which was French, fulfilling her foreign language requirement. As she walked in the door, she caught the eye of… well, a rather pretty girl, who happened to have a seat available next to her. Rose smiled a bit and approached the girl.  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" she asked. The girl shook her head wordlessly and Rose sat down next to her. "My name's Rose Lalonde," she said, reaching out to shake the other girl's hand.  
"Kanaya Maryam," the other girl answered, turning away from Rose a little bit. Rose wasn't sure what to make of that small action, but she could already tell Kanaya was going to be on her mind quite a bit.  
After French, Rose made her way to English class, sitting near a grouchy-looking kid. Oh. It was that boy from the beach. She smiled a bit and tried to wave at him, and he just flipped her off. Pleasant. She tried not to pay too much mind to it. Classes were relatively uneventful that day, anyway. Just teachers running over the syllabus. After English was Biology, then P.E., in which Rose reunited with Dave.  
"Hi, Dave. How's your morning been?" she asked her cousin very plainly. Dave just glanced at her, clearly not enthused by school. They sat down on the gym bleachers. "Are you going to wear your shades _all_ day?" Rose moved to shift the glasses off Dave's face, and he immediately swatted her hand away.  
"And deal with a migraine from these shitty fluorescent lights?"  
"Right… I forgot about your photophobia."  
"Why do you have to put these fancy words on everything? I have light sensitivity; it's not a phobia."  
Rose just sighed at him. Based on his reaction, it was something Dave didn't like talking about. After P.E., Rose stopped by her locker, having missed the opportunity to do so in the morning, and ran into Jade.  
"Rose!" Jade said, excitedly. "Hey!"  
"Hello, Jade," Rose smiled back at her. "Shall we join the boys for lunch?"

"Yeah!"

The two girls made their way to the cafeteria, managing to spot Dave and John at a table towards the middle of the seating area and sitting with them. The four talked about how their mornings had gone, Rose conveniently not mentioning just how gorgeous she'd found Kanaya to be. Afterwards, she went off to her geometry class, where she was greeted by a teacher informing her that there was a seating chart. She sighed, but went to where she was instructed to sit regardless. A few moments later, another disgruntled-looking boy came in and sat next to her. She glanced up and smiled at him. While Rose didn't consider herself as chipper as Jade, showing people a little kindness didn't really seem to hurt, and it seemed as though she and this boy would be sitting next to each other for a while, so may as well extend a little courtesy.  
"Hello, my name's Rose. I don't believe I caught yours."  
"M'name's Sollux," he grumbled at her, shifting in his seat and not really making eye contact. Well, seemed clear he wasn't in the mood to talk. Rose pulled her copy of _The Grimoire of the Zoologically Dubious_ out of her bag and started reading as the teacher went over the syllabus. At the very least, she'd _tried_ to be sociable. Still her eyes pried at Sollux as he, too, pulled a book out of his backpack, a book she very much recognized. She snapped the Grimoire closed and looked at Sollux again.  
"You're a fan of _Complacency of the Learned?"_ Rose could have sworn she saw Sollux roll his eyes.  
"Yeah, what about it?" he said, immediately sounding defensive. "I suppose you're gonna tell me about how Calmasis' prophesy meant that Zazzerpan shouldn't have even survived up until this book, and how great your fan theories are as opposed to the actual content of the books." Rose laughed a bit to herself. The fans of _CoTL_ could be intense, to say the least, but little did they know that all would be explained, particularly the plot hole that Sollux had just pointed out. Yes, Zazzerpan _should_ have died, according to the prophesy, assuming the prophesy was even about him in the first place. But that was a matter for a different conversation.  
"Why no, of course not. What word could I have that was greater than the author's herself? I'll let you get back to your reading, then. I wouldn't want to spoil the ending for you," Rose said, being purposefully coy about the whole thing.  
"The author's said there's like, two more books coming out. How could you even know the ending?"  
And he _took_ the bait. "Oh, I am well aware of what the author may or may not have said, being her daughter and all." There was something so enjoyable about seeing people's reactions to that last little tidbit. Sollux's jaw dropped.

"You're bullshitting me."  
"Nope. Rose Lalonde, youngest daughter of Rowan Lalonde."  
"Well, you'll at least make this class interesting." That was true enough. While Rose doubted she'd get _too_ chummy with Sollux, he seemed like an interesting kid. After saying bye to Sollux, Rose made her way to the last class of the day, which was her history class, and which she also shared with Dave. Actually, upon bumping into Dave in the hallway, she walked the rest of the way to class with him. When they walked into the classroom, Dave fixated on something towards the back of the room—Rose wasn't sure what he was looking at—before glancing away.  
"Dave, you alright?"  
"Hm. Yeah."  
Rose looked over her shoulder in an attempt to see what Dave had been looking at, and wondering if perhaps he was looking at that same grouchy kid from the beach, who was sitting in the back of the classroom.

Roxy was more than a little excited to be at Skaia U. Her classes themselves were not actually all that exciting, just general education-type things that she was surprised to learn she still needed to take in college even though it was pretty much the same stuff she'd learned in high school, and was even _more_ surprised to learn that apparently, not everybody had. Roxy's advisor had suggested she get a _bit_ of an early start on classes for her major, but Roxy wasn't quite sure what she wanted to major in yet, so she wound up taking nothing but uneventful GE's, that up until that afternoon she'd been excited about regardless. But it seemed college wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Chalk it up to rotten first impression, Roxy told herself, and still tried to be optimistic going forward. It wasn't until her fourth class of the day (she took everything Monday/Wednesday so she'd have Tuesday/Thursday to do other things), her English Literature class, that things did take a turn for the better, and that turn for the better was getting seated next to Calliope Bennett. Roxy knew from one look and one smile that those two were going to be good friends.


	3. The Drama Squad

Rose fell into a schedule after school started. After the first day, she'd made a point to find Kanaya on Facebook, but the two hadn't spoken much outside of class, and Rose was more or less just going about her business. Every day was similar—go to class, come home, deal with Mom or Roxy or both, practice violin, and then do homework until it was time to figure out a plan for dinner. Enough time passed that Rose was beginning to think about Homecoming, though admittedly it was a bit pre-emptive, but they were beginning to tack the walls with posters, and it was possible that Rose had a particular girl in mind. On some Monday, John suddenly got an idea during lunchtime.  
"Hey guys, why don't we sit with Karkat and his friends? I think we've all met at least one of them, right?" he said. Rose was, admittedly, guilty of making eyes at Kanaya, who happened to sit with Karkat, who Rose had learned was the grouchy boy from the beach. She wasn't sure why John was seemingly suddenly interested in becoming friends with him, but Rose was not one to argue, as she very much wanted an excuse to get over to that lunch table.  
"I think that's an excellent idea, John, Rose said. She picked up her lunch bag, following John as he waved very excitedly at Karkat, Jade and Dave approaching the table behind her.  
"Hey Karkat!"  
"I'm sorry, did I fucking invited you to sit here, Egbert?"  
Dave shifted from behind Rose. "Oh fuck no, you three?" he said. "These are the pricks from my Spanish class."  
"Come on, Dave, Karkat isn't so bad!" John said, clearly disregarding what Karkat had to say about the matter.  
"Whatever," Dave muttered as he took a seat, the other three following suit. Rose managed to wedge herself across from Kanaya, next to a boy with a blond streak in his otherwise light brown hair.

" _Bonjour, mademoiselle,"_ she smiled at Kanaya.  
" _B-bonjour,"_ Kanaya muttered. " _Comment allez-vois?"_

Well, now would be a good time to ask, no? "I have just been wondering, _quel es ton…_ Pesterchum handle?"

"Oh!" Kanaya reached into her bag for a piece of paper and scrawled her Pesterchum handle onto it. Rose could have swore she felt her heart flutter when Kanaya smiled up at her.

"grimAuxiliatrix," Rose read. "Well, I will have to put this to use."

As she began to leave for her next class, Rose found herself pulled over by the boy she'd been sitting next to—Eridan Ampora, she'd managed to pick up, also managing to pick up that this wasn't his real name, that this was the boy who'd had Roxy change his name in the computer systems for whatever reason, and if she wagered a guess based on the way Eridan carried himself, she'd say that reason was because he was trans.  
"You're a Lalonde?" he immediately accosted her. Rose was notably caught off guard by his abrasive way of asking, but she did simply nod at him.  
"Yes, I am," she answered, voice level.  
"Alright, I wager you know my damn secret then."  
"Roxy wasn't specific, but yes, I do manage to put two and two together."  
"Well if you're gonna be hangin' out with _my_ crew, you gotta swear not to tell anyone."  
"I assure you, I am not in the business of outing people against their will."  
Eridan huffed at her, crossing his arms across his chest. "Fine. Well… fine," he muttered, before making his way to his own class, as Rose did the same.

That evening, she made use of the slip of paper that Kanaya had given her.

tentacleTherapist [TT] has requested to be chums with grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

tentacleTherapist [TT] and grimAuxiliatrix [GA] are now chums!

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

TT: I hope you won't find me to be too forward.  
GA: What do you mean  
TT: Oh, just that not everyone receives my… let's say curiousity as well as you have.

Well, that was a way to put it. Rose supposed she did come on a bit strong at times, but Kanaya took it very well.

GA: Oh, well  
GA: Truth be told I am curious about you as well  
TT: Oh?

GA: Uh yes  
GA: Your understanding of the French language is quite exceptional  
GA: Have you studied it before  
TT: Not exactly.  
TT: My mother is from France.  
TT: She spoke it quite frequently with me and my sister while we were growing up.  
GA: Ah I see  
TT: You're getting quite good at it yourself.  
GA: Really?  
GA: I thought I was a bit clumsy with it  
TT: Your accent and pronunciation is excellent.  
GA: Oh  
GA: If you say so  
TT: If you don't mind me asking, you already have an accent, correct?  
TT: A non-American one, that is.  
GA: Yes I attended a boarding school in London rather than an elementary school here  
GA: I guess the manner of speaking just stuck with me  
TT: Understandable.  
TT: I hope it wasn't rude of me to ask.  
GA: Oh no not at all  
GA: I'm aware of how I stick out even in my own family  
TT: What do you mean?  
GA: My father has an Indian accent and my sister sounds American  
GA: And my cousins and uncle sound American as well  
TT: "American" is broad.  
GA: Right well Californian I suppose  
TT: So why did your parents send you abroad and not your sister?  
GA: That is something I have never understood  
TT: Interesting.  
TT: You mentioned your cousins?  
GA: Karkat and his brother are my cousins  
GA: By adoption I mean  
GA: Our grandmother adopted their father after moving to America with my mother  
GA: Apparently he was living on the streets  
TT: That's terrible!  
GA: He doesn't like to talk about it  
GA: Bad history  
GA: My family is very large and complicated but enough about that  
GA: What about your family  
TT: There's not really much to it.  
TT: It's me and my mother and sister  
TT: I had an aunt but we're not really sure what happened to her.  
TT: She's way older than my mom—approximately 20 years.  
TT: Family gossip dictates that she got knocked up, more than once, but her oldest is around my mother's age.  
TT: I guess they were born around the same time?  
TT: So as a result my mother grew up with her nephew around until her sister moved to Texas.  
TT: And had Dirk, and Dave, and after Dave was born my aunt disappeared.  
TT: "Bro" became the de facto guardian.  
GA: So you and Dave are cousins?  
TT: Yes.  
TT: Though we never actually met each other until a few years ago.  
TT: Bro moved here from Texas to try and make even more ground with his… unusual business.  
TT: But that's Dave's story to tell.  
TT: There was something more pressing I wanted to ask you.  
GA: Oh?  
TT: Yes.  
TT: Are you aware of the upcoming dance?

Okay, pre-emptive indeed. The Homecoming dance was in mid-October; there hadn't even been a turn of the calendar yet. But Rose was sort of nervous she'd lose her nerve.

GA: Yes.  
TT: Well, the thought occurred to me that

Fuck. Rose was suddenly struck with the realization that, she didn't actually know if Kanaya was gay. What an embarrassing faux pas. And… well, she didn't want to put Kanaya in the awkward position of either having to turn her down or being otherwise uncomfortable. Damn. Rose tapped at her keyboard again.

TT: Actually, nevermind.  
TT: I didn't think that through before sending it. Sorry.  
GA: No what were you going to ask  
TT: Please, don't worry about it.  
TT: See you tomorrow?  
GA: Uh  
GA: Yes see you tomorrow

tentacleTherapits [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

That was embarrassing. Unfortunately for Rose, answers were not provided for her, and the weeks passed. More and more flyers for Homecoming went up and she was only more ashamed of her inability to _speak romantically_ to a girl she found attractive. It seemed she wasn't the only one having this problem, though, as, after some time had passed, John messaged her with a similar dilemma.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

EB: hey rose  
EB: you've been seeing those fliers around school, right?  
TT: I presume you're referring to the posters advertising the Homecoming dance.  
TT: In which case, yes, I have been seeing them around.  
EB: i want your opinion on something  
EB: i was going to ask someone to go to the dance with me  
TT: If you don't mind me prying, John, may I ask who?  
EB: vriska  
TT: Really…

Rose couldn't say she'd interacted much with Vriska, but she didn't exactly strike Rose as being a great match for John. Vriska was… sharp. Harsh and blunt. John had his moments, he wasn't always the most considerate, but there was no doubt that it was ignorance rather than arrogance, whereas Vriska seemed to be much the opposite.

EB: yeah but i kind of chickened out  
TT: If it's any consolation, John, I find myself in a similar situation.  
EB: rose you were gonna ask a boy to homecoming? :O  
EB: that's so cool that youre not waiting for someone to ask you  
TT: Well, I never was one for gender conformity.  
TT: But I haven't been able to muster up the courage yet.

See, this was the sort of thing Rose meant. While she'd never come out _explicitly_ to John (he was the one in the circle of friends who didn't know about the others; Jade had confided the fact of her aromanticism in Rose and Dave over the summer and Dave was in a place where he wasn't ready to say anything yet—or perhaps he _had_ said something to Jade, but certainly not to John) she still didn't care for the fact that John was kind of heteronormative. Still, it was relatively harmless, so she chose not to say anything in the moment.

EB: oh man  
EB: guess we're in the same boat  
TT: You realize you don't _have_ to have a date?  
EB: yeah but  
EB: i don't really want to go alone to be honest  
TT: Well if nothing else, John, I will accompany you to the dance.

Rose let out a sigh as she wrote this, but it would be better for them than both of them stressing out over not being able to ask out who they wanted to go with. Besides, these things were usually more fun with friends, right?

EB: rose!  
TT: In a strictly platonic sense, of course.  
EB: no, i just mean that  
EB: what if you end up really wanting to ask this guy?  
TT: Crushes come and go, John.  
TT: Excuse me for being sappy, but friendships are forever.  
EB: aw rose  
EB: i guess i will take you up on that offer  
EB: i like vriska but she intimidates me a bit  
EB: i don't think ill be able to ask her in time  
TT: Yes, she does have that effect.

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

TG: so youre going to the dance with egbert?  
TT: Yes.  
TT: As I told him, it is strictly platonic.  
TG: oh  
TT: Neither of us have what it takes to ask someone out, it seems.  
TG: yeah im right there with you  
TT: You were going to ask someone?  
TG: karkat  
TT: Oh, really?  
TG: yeah why do you seem so surprised  
TT: I don't know, I guess I thought you were more interested in Terezi.  
TG: nah i mean terezi is cool and all but  
TG: i dont think we jive together in that way  
TT: I see.  
TG: but i also think kk is into her so  
TT: Oh.  
TT: I'm sorry.  
TG: nah its fine  
TG: got this far in life on my own didnt i?  
TG: no big deal

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

Oh, Rose sort of envied Roxy in this moment, how Roxy didn't have to deal with the drama that accompanied these sorts of school events. But Roxy was, in fact, dealing with the drama that accompanied those sorts of school events.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: Okay, so.  
TT: I think I am going to ask Jake to Homecoming.  
TG: WHAT  
TT: What?  
TT: You're the one saying I need to act on my feelings instead of keeping everything all close to the chest.  
TG: yeh but  
TG: u sure u wanna be ostentatious about it  
TG: n make homecoming this big thing?  
TT: It's our last Homecoming.  
TT: I kinda thought it was a big thing? 

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

TG: ALART ALART ARLART AL*ERT AL*ART  
TG: hugely important cornespondence  
TG: paging doctor crocker  
TG: rolal to docrock  
GG: Roxy! I was just about to message you.  
GG: What is this urgent thing about?  
TG: i gotta tell you something u need to know before its too late  
GG: Before what's too late?  
TG: you and jake hookin up stupid!  
GG: You're a mind reader.  
TG: this is about turnin all your steamydreamz in to STEAMAY REALTITIES  
TG: ***realities lolo  
TG: whereins jc + je kiss & hug loads 33,3,33380!  
TG: i can't decide whether this mental image porcolating here is hot as shit or cute as fuck  
GG: Did you hear something from Dirk, is that why you're messaging me about this?  
TG: yah dude!  
TG: this is serious you need to tell him how u feel VERY SOON  
TG: or you might miss your chance  
TG: i found out today taht dirks gonna make a move  
GG: A move? You mean a romantic one?  
TG: yes  
TG: ON JAKE!  
GG: Oh. Ohhh.  
GG: Poor Dirk!  
TG: what do you mean  
GG: Well, surely when he reveals his feelings, Jake will…  
TG: ?  
GG: I mean… he couldn't possibly…  
TG: wut  
TG: repriprocate?  
GG: Yes?  
TG: janey if u dont think jake could be gay what have you been worried about this whole time?  
GG: Are you saying he is?  
TG: im sayin that i dont fuckin know  
TG: kid is a goggamn egnigma  
TG: if dirk lets on all his feelins there is at least a CHANCE jake will go like DERP OK DUDE LETS MAKE OUT  
TG: and that means poor jane is screwed without ever even throwing her filthy old fedora in the ring  
TG: it is a ring i lke ot call TEH ENGLISH SPEEPSTAKES  
TG: and if u dont youll regret it  
TG: and i mean  
TG: OFFICIALLY?  
TG: i cant have a horse in the race  
TG: wait bad metaphor ebcause of dirk and his fuckin horstes n/m  
TG: like you are both my friends and im not out to mess him up or anything  
TG: but i kinda owe it to you as my friend to let you know whats up  
TG: and also to get you to stop being such a WORLD CHAMPION TIGHTASS  
TG: and let jake know  
GG: Oh, not this tightass baloney again.  
TG: jane  
GG: What?  
TG: jaane..  
GG: ..  
TG: jc your are the tightassiest tightass who ever tightened up an ass  
GG: No way!  
GG: So ridiculous. :P  
TG: im not sayin be an idiot and start gushin at him incoherentry  
TG: but do SOMETHING  
TG: say how u feel  
TG: or flirst a bit or such  
TG: goddamn ANYTHING other that a bunch of bullshitty pining and tightassy NOTHING  
GG: Fine.  
GG: Just…  
GG: I need to think of what to say and wait for the right moment.  
TG: just dont wait too long  
TG: and dont underestimate striders wiles  
TG: nor jakes…  
TG: lets say  
TG: open mindedness?  
GG: Well,  
GG: He does often profess his love for adventure, I suppose.  
GG: OMG.  
GG: I really don't have a moment to spare, do I?  
TG: ur finally gettin it.  
TG: now go

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

TT: Roxy?  
TG: sry  
TG: was talkin 2 janey  
TT: About?  
TG: homecoming stuff  
TT: You told her I was going to ask Jake, didn't you?  
TG: nooooo  
TG: it was dress things  
TG: promise  
TT: …  
TT: Alright…  
TG: im not sayin u shouldn't aske jake  
TT: Really? Because it sure seems like that's what you're saying.  
TG: i jus  
TG: dunno if homecoming is the best format tbh  
TT: Listen, Rox, you know I respect your opinion and usually heed your advice  
TT: But I think I've made my mind up about this one.  
TG: urgh  
TG: dirkieeeee 

timaeusTestified [TT] is offline!

TG: gdi

tipsyGnostaligic [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gologthasTerror

TG: so  
TG: heds up  
TG: janes gonna talk to u bout some SHIET tomorrow  
GT: Oh  
GT: Okay?  
GT: About anything in particular  
TG: cant rly say  
TG: jus wanted you to knowwwww  
GT: Alright then  
GT: Is it like a feelings talk  
TG: jakeeeeee  
TG: i cant get into specifics here i s2g  
GT: Alright alright

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

Roxy let out a long sigh and poured herself a martini as Rose came into the kitchen, wordlessly, and sighed at Roxy.  
"Where's Mom?" Rose asked.  
"She's gotta book signing tonight I think?"  
"Mm," Rose murmured, scavenging for something for dinner. Cereal—well, it would do. "Are you hungry?"  
"Nuh," Roxy said, taking another slurp of her drink.  
"Rox, if you're going to drink, you should really eat something." Roxy was too distressed by the love triangle her friends were forming to really even think about eating, even though she knew Rose was right. Instead, she picked up her glass and sat cross-legged on the living room floor as she booted up the GameCube. Rose rolled her eyes.

Roxy was in class the next day when she got an update from Jane.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

GG: That's it, Rox.  
GG: I blew it.  
TG: wut  
GG: I'll have to call you later.  
TG: ye im in class rn but we'll have the chatsies 2niet

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

Rose was not surprised in the slightest to discover Feferi was the most enthusiastic in the group about events, and so she was not surprised when Feferi brought up Homecoming.

"Boys, who're you all gonna ask? Or have you already?" she asked one day during lunch. The boys sort of awkwardly tripped over themselves until Gamzee spoke.  
"I ain't asking nobody, gonna go with my motherfuckin' self and have a good time," he said.  
"O-oh," Feferi faltered. "Um, what about you, Karkat?" Rose was curious about this as well, if Dave's hunch was correct.  
"Don't put me on the spot!" And Karkat's eyes did indeed flick over to Terezi. "What about you, princess? Who are you going with?"  
"Oh, I already told Eridan I would go with him," Feferi answered.  
"Not worth the time." That was Vriska's biting voice. "He's such a fucking pain; I can't believe I ever dated him."  
"Because you were so _fuckin' peachy,_ right, Vris?!"  
"Eridan, hush," Feferi cooed. "He's not so bad. Anyway, what about you, John?"  
"I, uh…" John turned a bit red and Rose decided to speak up for him, and perhaps spare him some embarrassment.  
"John and I will be attending together. He never got the nerve up to ask anyone, and neither did I." Rose's eyes flitted very quickly over to Kanaya.  
"'s cool, bro," Dave said. "I wasn't gonna ask anyone to be my date either." _Oh, the fuck you weren't, Dave_ , Rose thought. "I'm with Gamzee on that one."  
"Yeahhhhh," Gamzee slurred, reaching across the table to give Dave a fist-bump. Rose was more than a little fascinated by the group dynamics, and it sure would make for an interesting time.


	4. Sisterly Differences

That Friday, Roxy decided to go to Jane's to talk in person about whatever had happened between her and Jake, and Rose decided to come along, because, wow, she hadn't actually hung out with John in a while, which was kind of a bummer. So Roxy and Rose went off to their best friends' house, and Jane was clearly distressed already when the Lalondes came through the door, so Rose thought it best to leave Roxy and Jane to their discussion. Roxy sat down on the couch next to Jane as Jane explained the entire situation; how Jake had tried having a conversation with her about their "stuff", as he'd put it, and directly asked Jane if she had feelings for him and she immediately panicked and said no.

"Wait, wait, wait," Roxy said, trying to wrap her head around the story Jane was telling. "I'm confused, why'd you tell him no?"

"I don't know, I panicked! And I know Dirk is going to ask Jake in some ostentatious fashion, and they'll end up going together, and I'll just be third-wheeling along the whole time because I haven't been able to make any other friends," Jane said. Roxy hated seeing Jane so down in the dumps. It was literally the worst. Roxy's phone went off and she turned off the volume, not bothering to see who was messaging her.

"Hang on. Gotta give Janey 100 percent BFFsies attention!"

Jane let out a sigh. "Thanks for listening, Rox. I just… don't really want to go to the dance with them if they're going to be, like, a date. But I also don't want to miss my last Homecoming dance!"

And then, Roxy had a brilliant idea. "Jane. Jaaaaaaneeeeee! What if… what if I went with you? Not like, as a date or nothin' obvi, but just for funsies? I haven't gotten to see any of you guys bein' up at the college."

"Is that… is that an option?"

"Yeah! I can't get a ticket 'cause technically I'm not a high school student, but you can get me a guest pass. Then I get to hang out with all my besties and enjoy the dance and you don't have to go alone!"

Jane pursed her lips, appearing to think it over for a moment before beginning to nod. "Yeah… yeah, I can do that!" Roxy cheered, letting out an excited laugh.

"Yeah! Hey Rosie!" Roxy shouted into the other room. "I'm goin' to Homecoming!"

Rose rolled her eyes at the news, glancing at John. "Great," she muttered.

"What, you don't want Roxy to go?" Rose knew John didn't really understand the particular dynamic between Rose and Roxy. He and Jane got along too well, seeming more like siblings than cousins, but even then, a brother/sister relationship was very different than a sister/sister relationship, and especially one strained by alcoholism.

"It's not that I don't want Roxy to go, it's that she can get a bit…" Rose paused, searching for the right word, "...excessive in environments like that. And she's practically an adult, and entitled to do what she likes in college," Rose said, even though she was pretty sure the authorities wouldn't agree that a 17-year-old should be drinking at all, "but I was hoping her habits wouldn't have an effect on my Homecoming dance." John sort of slowly nodded at Rose, looking like he was trying to understand, but didn't really get it.

"Well I'm sure it will be fun anyway!" he said. Apparently Jade's continuous optimism had become contagious. Or maybe Rose was just jaded. But it was hard to refuse a smile, especially with someone she'd known for so long. Thinking of Jade, Rose was reminded that they were supposed to go shopping together that weekend.

"At any rate, I was planning on going dress shopping with Jade this weekend. And now I suppose Roxy will want to come with me, and probably bring Jane along. We may as well make it a full group and Dave haven't gotten your dress shirts yet, have you?"

"Uh…" John muttered. "I don't know about Dave, but I haven't."

Rose pursed her lips. "Knowing Dave, he probably hasn't either. Can you do me a favor and message Jade? My phone died."

"Yeah, sure thing."

John spent a few moments tapping away at his phone, then paused and looked up at Rose.

"Hey Rose, Feferi is getting everyone together for pictures before Homecoming. It sounds like Jade and Dave are in."

"Are you asking me if I would like to join everyone?"

"I guess."

"Yes, that sounds fun," Rose said, smiling a bit. John grinned back at her, then returned to the conversation with Jade.

Rose's phone had a message waiting for her when she got home and turned it back on.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

TG: so were all going shopping together or some shit?

TT: Yes, I assume you are still in need of a dress shirt for Homecoming.

TG: i dont know how to feel about that assumption

TG: but im kinda glad actually

TG: the alternative was going shopping with dirk and jake and

TG: i dont really think i can deal with those two

TG: well jakes p cool actually but dirk seems kinda clingy

TT: This is… a new development.

TG: yeah i guess he like

TG: asked jake to homecoming?

TG: in some flashy and ostentatious way but i dont have the deets

TG: and now theyre boyfriends or some shit

TT: That was quick.

TG: not really dirk has been kinda pining for a while

TT: Right, I mean the development into a relationship.

TT: I suppose it is Jake.

TG: yeah

TG: anyway group shopping trip im down

TT: Alright.

TT: We'll be by to pick you up tomorrow morning.

TG: cool

TG: hey were you planning on going to the football game

TT: Not particularly.

TT: Why?

TG: because

TG: bros gonna be back in town that night and id rather not be home when he gets here

TG: so you wanna go?

TT: Sure, Dave.

TT: We can go to the Homecoming game.

TG: sweet

TT: But I have to ask

TT: Is everything alright?

TT: It's not like you to avoid Bro's return.

TG: what yeah its fine

TG: just need a little space now and then

TT: Dave, he gives you nothing but space.

TT: He's gone half the time, isn't he?

TG: well yeah but i mean

TG: can we not do this right now

TG: cant a guy just want to go to a football game?

TT: I suppose…

TG: damn it rose theres nothing fishy going on dont give me that shit

TT: Alright.

TT: If you say so.

TG: i mean

TG: so maybe he and i sword fight on the roof

TG: and maybe he kicks my ass

TG: but its fine

TG: im good

TT: Dave!

TG: what

TT: You can't seriously be deluding yourself into thinking that's normal.

TG: rose its fine i swear

TG: just trying to not get a beatdown right before homecoming

TT: Dave, I…

TT: You shouldn't be living with him if he's doing that.

TG: ugh

TG: knew i shouldnt have said anything gdi

TG: its just training

TG: he wins these practice strifes

TG: hes not beating me or anything

TT: Um.

TT: Alright. I will take your word on this.

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

Roxy also had a message waiting for her, one she was very surprised to see, having forgotten that she and Calliope exchanged Pesterchum handles in preparation for a class project, and one that had been waiting hours for a response.

uranianUmbra [UU] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

UU: greetings!

UU: hello?

UU: roxy?

UU: shoot, did i type the name in wrong?

uranianUmbra [UU] is now an idle chum!

TG: shoot!

TG: sry was dealin with a BFF crisis and didn see this earlier

TG: callieeeee

TG: am so sooo sry

UU: oh, that's quite alright

UU: what was the crisis, if you don't mind my asking?

TG: ohhh

TG: boy troubles

UU: oh

And then, too nervous to give Callie the wrong idea, Roxy amended her statement, even though it seemed a given that Roxy was not a straight person since they'd met, after their initial meeting in English class, again in Skaia U's QSA.

TG: i mean

TG: with my friend jane

UU: oh!

TG: yeh had to go help her deal n stuff

UU: Well you sound like a good friend.

Roxy spent most of that evening chatting with Calliope, about life, about their families, and then finally, they started chatting about their group project, and then the next morning, she and Rose set off to round up their friends, stopping first at Dave's house, then Jade's, and then at Jane and John's. Rose was sitting up front, and before too long, her phone went off.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

GA: Good afternoon Rose

TT: Oh, hello, Kanaya.

Rose thought back to their last Pesterchum chat. That had been weeks ago, and Rose still felt a bit foolish about it, but in this case, it was probably best to just play it off.

TT: I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever hear from you again.

TT: It'd be a shame if your jade text ceased to grace my inbox with its presence.

GA: Oh

GA: Yes well I was just pondering

GA: I will be attending the football game this Friday in support of my sister

GA: She's running for Homecoming Queen

GA: I was hoping you might accompany me?

Damn, this would have been a perfect opportunity to spend some time alone with Kanaya. But Rose couldn't bail on Dave. Something about that didn't sit right with her. Dave insisted that they were just practicing, in case Dave ever needed to actually fight someone, but Rose got the feeling that Dave wasn't being totally honest, neither with her nor with himself.

TT: Well as it turns out, I was already planning on attending the game.

TT: I trust you won't mind if Dave tags along?

GA: Of course not.

TT: I appreciate that.

TT: It seems like he is having a…

TT: Um.

TT: Rough time at home lately.

TT: Socializing more might be good for him.

GA: Oh

GA: A rough time?

TT: Yes, but it really isn't my business to share.

TT: I needle and pry when it comes to him because he is family and I'm worried about him, but I'm not sure he'd appreciate me telling all our friends about the situation.

GA: Ah I see

GA: Well I was going to attempt to convince Karkat to join me at the game

GA: Perhaps we could all meet up.

TT: Sure, that sounds like it would make for a nice evening.

GA: I'm looking forward to it.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

Well, at the very least, perhaps Karkat would serve as some sort of distraction for Dave. Maybe both of them could have time with their respective crushes, hopefully without impeding on each other too much. Oh well. Back to the matter at hand, which was to say, finding a dress. Roxy was very enthusiastic about the shopping trip, to literally nobody's surprise. She dragged Rose and Jade and Jane into the dress store, Jane and Rose notably more hesitant than Roxy and Jade. Still, Rose went about it very methodically, rather going on the pink rampage her sister was going on. After a while, all the girls had several options to try on, leaving Dave and John on their own. Dave still looked a bit flustered, even after having years to get over John, and Rose just sort of smirked at him. Dave frowned back as Rose disappeared into a fitting room. After a while, Rose heard a conversation from outside the stall, as the girls had all been showing each other their dresses in search of confirmation or rejection.

"Janey, it's that one. You… you HAFTA get that one," Rose heard Roxy say.

"Oh? It's a bit short, isn't it?"

"Janeyyyyy, please! 1- There are gonna be loads of dresses shorter and more hip-hugging than that. 2- You're hot as fuck, stop worrying about your bod and love yourself," Yeah, Rose wondered how Jane hadn't picked up on Roxy being bi, she was anything but subtle, "and 3- YOU LOOK AMAZING. Pleaaaaaase, get this dress. For me?" There was quiet for a moment, nothing but the rustling of fabric.

"Oh, alright, Roxy, I'll get this one."

"YES! Rosie! Come see Jane's dress!" Rose bustled for a moment, finishing pulling on the current dress she was trying on before stepping out of the fitting room. The dress Jane currently had on certainly did suit her, and Rose wasn't quite sure why she'd initially objected.

"Oh, that suits you, Jane," Rose said, prompting Jane to smile at her.

"Yours suits you, too." Rose looked down at her current selection and then moved towards the mirror. She loved the color, not quite purple but not quite red, almost like wine, and the neckline was certainly unique. Plus the beading on the bodice was simply gorgeous.

"Oh, I'm glad you think so. I think I've decided on this one." Rose turned towards her sister. "Roxy, have you chosen yet?" She was sure there was a note of impatience in her voice, because Roxy moved quickly back into her stall and came out in another dress.

"Okay, okay, so technically this isn't a dress, but it's my favorite so far." Roxy was wearing what looked like a plain pink silk dress cut into two pieces, the bodice cropped a bit shorter so that her midriff was showing. Rose didn't say anything for a moment.

"If that's your favorite, Rox, then you should get it," Jane said.

"I just knew you would say something like that!" Roxy laughed a bit, glad to have such a great best friend. Both of them returned to their stalls to change out of their dresses. Rose waited for a moment, hoping Jade would come to a decision soon, and she sure did, emerging from the fitting room with a galaxy-esque dress, a very deep black velvet bodice coated in sparkles that imitated the stars blinking in the deep blackness of space, with a green trim going around the entire thing.

"They call it the 3AM dress!" Jade explained, her eyes brightening with excitement. After another moment of group approval, both Rose and Jade changed back into their clothes and made their way towards the registers, Jade apologizing to the boys for taking so long, before heading up to the department store for John and Dave to make their purchases. Rose lingered a bit closer, while Roxy and Jade were distracted in the jewelry department. John held up a purple-ish shirt to himself and looked up quizzically at Rose.

"Rose… do you want me to match your dress?" he asked.

"What?"

"Isn't that… a thing you're supposed to do? Match with the person you're going with?"

Ah, a sweet gesture. Rose couldn't help but smile a bit at him. "John, I appreciate your being so considerate, but I know for a fact you'd prefer a blue shirt to a purple one. It sounds as though we'll be going in a large group, anyway, so I'd rather you wear what you like than accommodate me." A flash of relief crossed John's face, and Rose couldn't say she blamed him.

"Oh… um, ok, if you say so," John answered, and he and moved a little closer to Dave, while Rose walked back towards the other girls, deciding to give the boys a little space. She could sense an awkward conversation coming on as Dave picked up a red shirt, no doubt trying to figure if it would be close to something Karkat would wear.

The next week of classes went by quickly, and then it was the night of the game. Rose had to request a ride from Roxy, while she wagered Dave would be taking the bus. They met at the ticket booth, Rose a bit distressed by the crumpled expression Dave was wearing. She immediately took him by the arm, and Dave winced a bit.

"Dave, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just…" There was something else there. "Sorry. Tripped down the stairs on my way out. I told you, bro. I told you about stairs."

"Yes… yes, you have," Rose muttered, simultaneously acknowledging Strider's non sequitur, and expressing her concern for his apparent bruises. Dave seemed to shake himself into a pleasant-enough state for the rest of the night, though, and they made their way towards the bleachers. Rose spotted Kanaya from a distance, and Karkat's diminutive figure beside her. "Kanaya!" Rose called. Kanaya turned to look at them, and Rose made her way to Kanaya's seat, Dave trailing behind her a bit. "Hello, Kanaya," she said as she took her seat next to Kanaya. She fished a blanket out of her bag and began to wrap it around herself and Kanaya.

"Hello, Rose. How are you doing this evening?"

"I must admit, I was surprised you asked me about spending the game together." Rose was still embarrassed about her failure to ask Kanaya out, but this warm, cuddling-under-a-fleece-blanket feeling was pretty good. Dave was on Rose's other side, and Karkat on Kanaya's other side, and Rose knew Dave wasn't going to take initiative without some prodding from her, so she nudged Dave with her shoulder a bit, and upon Dave making eye contact with her (or the best he could with those shades; that whole light-sensitivity thing didn't apply here and Rose worried he was using them to hide something else.) she nodded towards Karkat sitting by himself. Dave sighed and circled around the girls to go sit next to him. "Don't mind him," Rose muttered to Kanaya. "He just doesn't know how to handle his emotions."

Overall, it was a pleasant evening. Rose was pleased simply to be talking to Kanaya, and to see Dave interact with Karkat more, despite their seeming "feud" with each other (which only consisted of giving each other not-all-that-derogatory nicknames). That is, it was pleasant until they ran into Eridan. They were walking four-wide down the path out of the stadium, and Dave knocked his shoulder into Eridan's chest.

"Watch where you're going, you fuckin' peasant!" Eridan yelled at Dave. Rose jumped in surprise, exchanging a glance with Kanaya.

"Dude did you literally just call me a peasant?" Dave said, stoic as ever.

"Eridan, what the actual fuck?" Karkat stepped in. "It was an accidental bump. No need to lose your shit." There was silence for a moment, and Rose felt a tension between herself and Eridan, and between Kanaya and Eridan as well, just before Eridan let out a sound of frustration and left the scene in a huff.

"What was that about?" Dave asked, something Rose didn't have an answer for. She couldn't really say she knew Eridan very well.

"Ugh, nothing. He's just a prick sometimes," Kanaya said.

"Best to ignore that guy when he's being a jackass," Karkat added, and the four left the stadium.

Homecoming was, of course, the next night, and Rose was thankful she didn't have to make the trip over to Feferi's with Roxy behind the wheel. Roxy, Jake, Dirk, and Jane were all meeting at the Lalondes, from where Dirk and Roxy got into an argument on whether or not Roxy was sober enough to drive. ("I've only had two today, Dirk, I'm fiiiine.") On the other hand, John's father had offered to drive John, Rose, Dave, and Jade over to the Peixes house. When they arrived, it seemed they were some of the last to do so, and John was immediately greeted by Vriska.

"Hi, John," Vriska said.

"Hey Vriska!" John made his way towards her and towards the crowd. Rose followed, sticking pretty close to Kanaya for obvious reasons. Likewise, Dave was sticking close to Karkat and Terezi, and Jade was the one who seemed most sociable, until she got roped into some kind of argument with Karkat. Their photo session seemed to take forever, which was sort of a given when there were 16 kids there, but afterwards, they were finally off to dinner.

At the dance, Rose found herself sitting across from Kanaya, who was leaning up against a wall, both of them making eyes at each other. John and Dave were on either side of Rose.

"Guys, it's a dance. Don't just sit here all night," Rose said, just before taking her own advice and walking up to Kanaya. "Didn't take you to be a wallflower, Miss Maryam," she said.

"Ah, yes, well I'd hate to interrupt anyone's dancing."

"Seems we're all just bouncing around the group rather than sticking to one partner. Surely there's someone you'd like to join?" Somehow that didn't feel as subtle as it sounded.

"Ummm…" Kanaya's voice trailed. "Well, about that, I…" After another moment, Kanaya nodded towards John, who was chatting with Vriska. And Dave seemed to have stepped away from the table, too, specifically to pull Terezi away from Karkat, which Rose thought was an interesting move. "Seems you yourself just lost your partner. Would you like to dance?"

Rose blushed a bit. Oh, how the tables had turned. "Oh. Sure. It would be a pleasure." The two stepped away from the wall and danced just close enough and just slowly enough to get flustered by each other.

"Kanaya, je peux juste dire que vous avez l'air magnifique ce soir," Rose said, perhaps showing off her French skills a bit too much. Kanaya looked at her quizzically, and Rose let out a soft laugh. "You look beautiful."

"Oh. Oh! You do as well."

"Hm, thank you," Rose answered, and then she peered over Kanaya's shoulder, watching a scene unfold between Terezi and Dave.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I have my concerns about Dave's current living situation, actually…" From what Rose could tell, it looked like Terezi said something, Dave responded, and then went out the door Rose had seen Karkat go out moments earlier. Rose wasn't sure if Dave was trying to get away from the discussion with Terezi, or was going out to talk to Karkat. She chose to believe it was the latter; it was easier to swallow. "Looks like our cousins have a certain… let's say, interest in each other."

"I am going to be upfront, here, I know for a fact that Dave has feelings for Karkat, and I believe Karkat may be suppressing feelings for Dave." Okay, that second part was complete conjecture, though not completely baseless. Rose had no idea. But she did have an idea on how to find a reason to talk to Kanaya more. "My proposition is this: you and I collude to get them together." Kanaya thought it over for a moment before answering.

"Very well. Collude we shall." Rose smiled at Rose, and both of them returned to where they'd been sitting, but the peaceful moment didn't last long, as Terezi approached Rose with what was basically a confirmation of her fears.

"Rose… did you know Dave has scars all over his arms?"

Roxy hated how sad Jane seemed, just seeing Jake and Dirk together, and Roxy was also sort of upset with herself for drinking at all before everyone got there. All Roxy could really do was stick at her friend's side, noticing how much she was torn up when Dirk gave Jake a kiss on the top of his head. Roxy felt utterly powerless. She wanted to be happy for Dirk, but it was also kind of heartbreaking seeing Jane so upset. Ah well. Roxy had a surprise for Jane that night. Though Roxy wasn't pleased with the way she'd acquired it. College guys were fuckin' skeazy. After being at the actual dance for a while, though, Jane finally managed to get her butt on the dance floor and start smiling a little bit. This, of course, encouraged Roxy to share her surprise, and she pulled Jane out of the gym into the parking lot. "I brought a surprise, Janey," Roxy sang as she revealed the vodka she'd been hiding in the trunk.

"Wha- Roxy!" Roxy couldn't help but bubble in laughter at Jane's reaction. "Where did you even get that, Roxy? We're 17, for crying out loud."

"Some dude in my computer programming class bought it for me. Dude was trying to flirt, I told him what my favorite was and he bought it for me. 'Course I told him I wasn't interested, but made sure to take the shit first!'" So many guys had tried hitting on Roxy. Like, yeah, she knew she was hot shit, but it sucked that so many guys just saw her as a piece of ass, especially since it was always these god damn straight white fuckbois, and she was kind of developing a crush on Callie? It wasn't her fault; Callie was just so adorable, and Roxy wanted to start spending more time with her. But when these guys were offering to buy booze, well, Roxy certainly wasn't going to turn that down, as morally ambiguous (as Rose would put it) as it felt. Jane hesitated for a moment.

"I… I'm not going to tell you what to do with your life, Rox, but I certainly am not going to partake," Jane said, starting to walk back inside. Roxy let out a sigh. Was she… were people going to distance themselves because she liked to drink? Welp. Roxy opened the bottle and took a swig. This was a problem, wasn't it?


	5. Sexuality is Fluid and Junk

"Terezi kind of dropped a bomb on me at the dance," Rose said, trying to seem nonchalant about the whole thing. Dave struggled to maintain his composure, barely having sat down in history class next to Rose.  
"Shit," he muttered.  
"So when I asked you if everything was alright, you lied?"  
"No. You said it yourself, I'm a terrible liar. I told you we strife on the roof."  
Rose's eyes narrowed. "You lied by omission and you know it. You assured me you could handle your own, but apparently you're getting sliced like Thanksgiving turkey, and the fact that you couldn't trust me with this is—"  
"Rose, can you chill, please? It's under control."  
Curse the Strider stubbornness. All of the brothers were like that. Rose was very concerned, but it didn't seem like there was anything she could really do, so she tried to let it go, even though she wasn't sure Dave would admit there was a problem any time soon. She also didn't really want to run the risk of pushing too hard, and alienating Dave to the point that he wouldn't talk to her at all. Rose let out a breath. "Fine, Dave, but if things escalate, you have to promise you'll tell me."  
Dave sighed. "Sure." This only put Rose mildly more at ease, but it was enough that she could start class without it weighing _too_ heavily on her mind. 

It wasn't too long after that that the group began talking about Halloween, the topic, unusually, being broached by Tavros.  
"Hey, guys, my parents are out of town, so I was thinking of, having a Halloween party, at my house maybe?" he asked. Vriska laughed, and Rose frowned deeply at her. The more time she spent with the group, the less she cared for Vriska.  
"That's ballsy, Tavros. What happens if you get in trouble?" she asked, voice scathing.  
"Ummmm, I don't know… Rufioh's in charge," Tavros answered.  
"Ohhhhhhhh, no nosey neighbor babysitting this time?"  
"I haven't seen Mr. Boxcars around the last couple days. I think it should be fine."  
"That sounds really fun, Tavros," Terezi said, breaking this sort of awkward tension between Vriska and Tavros. "It's been a while since we all had a party."  
"I've been meaning to host more!" Feferi said. "I think the holiday season will be better for parties at my house."  
"Th- that's okay, Fef, you shouldn't have to host all the time. So, yeah, you guys are all invited over for Halloween."  
"Halloween sucks, though," Sollux lisped, glancing at Feferi before quickly amending his statement. "Ah—fine. Sounds like a plan, then."  
"Yeah?" Tavros said with a grin. John glanced over at Dave, Rose, and Jade with an equally excited grin.

Roxy was also making Halloween plans. On a break between two of her classes, she called Jane on FaceTime, absolutely beaming when Jane picked up.  
"Janeyyyyy!" Roxy sang.  
"Hi Roxy!" Jane smiled back. Roxy was glad to see Jane in a better mood.  
"Janey, got sit on the other side, I wanna see the boys!" Roxy waited as Jane shifted at the table, and then Dirk and Jake appeared in the frame. "Hey everyone! Okay, okay, I can't talk long but—get this. I am gonna throw a SICK Halloween party. Mom's gonna be gone, and I got some college buds with the hookup." Jane and Dirk were quiet for a moment, leaving Jake to be the one to break the silence.  
"Top!" he said. "It's been a right shame not being able to do bugger all together." Dirk shrugged.  
"He's got a point."  
And then Jane smiled, too, and Roxy's brief moment of anxiety passed. "Oh. Sure, why not?"  
"Yesss! Okay, I gotta go, see you guys soon!" Roxy said before racing off to class. She slid into her seat next to Calliope. "Hey Callie. Oh, oh, Callie," Roxy patted the girl's arm excitedly. "Callie, I'm having a Halloween party. You should come."  
"Oh, I'm uh… not much of a party person," Callie muttered.  
"Please, Callie? I'd love to see you outside of class sometime," Roxy said, not realizing how endearing Calliope thought that was. Callie smiled at her.  
"Oh… alright, I suppose I could come."  
"Nice!"  
"You're throwin' a party, Lalonde?" Travis asked from his seat behind Roxy.  
"Yeah, wanna come? It's, uh, BYOB, though," she said.  
"Damn, I gotta supply the booze? Well… seems fair. As long as you pay me back." Roxy leaned away from the boy, not at all a fan of what he was insinuating. But she liked the idea of having a huge successful party and maybe having more people on campus who liked her, so she chose to let it go in the moment. Calliope seemed to notice Roxy's discomfort, and squeezed her hand. Roxy blushed in surprise, but ultimately wasn't sure how to take it. She definitely had a crush on Callie, that much had become apparent to her, so she was excited Callie had agreed to come to the party, but even more glad Callie had taken it upon herself to comfort Roxy in an uncomfortable situation. Maybe this party should be Roxy's last hurrah. Maybe drinking so much wasn't really a great thing.

Roxy spent the majority of that Friday preparing for the party, receiving only an eyebrow-raising from Rose when she came home from school. Roxy assured her that the party wouldn't start until Rose had left for hers, and Rose left well enough alone. Roxy had a friend (yes, thankfully an actual female friend) who was a DJ, and she'd offered to play the party for free. Roxy had busted out the strobe lights from her sweet 16, raided the liquor cabinets for anything she didn't think her mother would notice missing, and bought an obscene amount of pizza and snacks, and when it was just about time for things to get started, she changed into her costume—a Cheshire-cat type thing that she'd thrown together. Before too long, the doorbell rang, and Roxy ran to answer it, finding Callie on the other side.  
"Callie! You made it! You look so cute!" Roxy pulled Callie into a hug, careful not to mess up the skeleton makeup that looked like it had taken a considerable amount of time.  
"Oh, thank you, dearie," Callie said, blushing a bit. "So, I'm the first to arrive?"  
"Yeh. More people should be here soon, though."  
As more kids from class started filling the house, Roxy went about her hostess duties, greeting everyone, with a drink in her hand before too long. Things really kicked off shortly after Dirk and Jake showed up, and Roxy had been more or less glued to their side since she _did_ genuinely miss spending time with them. While Roxy was mildly intoxicated, she knew enough to recognize when Dirk was uncomfortable.  
"Dirk, youou dun look so goo… you alrigh'?"  
"Uh. Not really," he answered.  
"Dirk, let's go upstairs for a bit. Get you away from this blasted crowd," Jake said, taking Dirk's hand. Dirk nodded slowly and Roxy's eyes trailed after the boys as they disappeared. Jane hadn't showed up yet, and Roxy tried not to worry as she finished her drink and lost herself dancing with the crowd in her living room. After another moment, Roxy saw Jane coming out of the kitchen.  
"Janeyyyyyy~!" Roxy drunkenly made her way through the mob. "Janey Janey JANEYYY!" she stutter-stepped into a hug.  
"Uh, hi, Roxy!" Jane sounded unsure. "You know, when you said you were having a party, I didn't think you meant _quite_ this many people."  
"Is a college party, Jan. Jane."  
"Right…" Jane's voice trailed. Roxy just smiled blithely at Jane. "Uh, Roxy?" Jane was pointing across the room where Callie was standing, looking very out of place.  
"Ohhhhhh man! I'm the fuggin' wrost, Jane. Youuuu haven't met Callieeeee! CALLIE! YO CALLIE! OVER HERE!" Callie looked up at Roxy, a twinge of surprise in her eyes, and she shuffled through the crowd towards Roxy and Jane. "Callie, this is my bes frienddd in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD, Miss Janey Crockett. Crocker. Jane, thisss is the coolest tri—chick at Sakaia U, Calliope…" Roxy drew a blank, "…um. Callie, whas… whas your last name again?" A moment of clarity struck Roxy. "Oh, oh, nevermind, I 'member, is Bennett… right?"  
"Oh, yes, that's correct! It's a pleasure to meet you, Jane. Roxy's told me so much about you!" It was true, since Roxy couldn't go more than a day without gushing about how much she loved all her friends. But somehow she'd neglected to mention Callie to the others. Jane looked at Roxy a bit quizzically.  
"Roxy, are the boys here yet?"  
Roxy tried to remember for a moment. "Aww yeh, they're upstairs. Dirky felt jus a teenst bit overwhelmed by the party. YOU ladies… shoul' get a drink," Roxy grinned. "It's a party, guys!" Roxy said, preemptively cutting off their argument. "One drink… inn't gonna hurt ennybody."  
"Well, um, I suppose not," Callie answered. "Maybe something small and light." Aww, small and light just like her.  
"I've got _just_ the thing for you, Callie. I 'unno wha you want, Janey… you can come mix a drink." It was really an excuse for Roxy to talk about some major feelings with Jane, though. Jane followed behind Roxy as they went into the kitchen, and Roxy managed to pour a glass of white wine for Callie. Oh shit, there were cupcakes. When did they get cupcakes? Did Jane bring those? Somebody had dropped one frosting-side down on the counter. Roxy turned back to Jane, who hadn't really moved at all. "Jane, come _onnnnn,_ pour somethin!"  
"Oh, right." Roxy tended to her own empty glass as Jane got stuff out of the fridge. "So how'd you meet Callie?"  
"Ohhhhh, we in the same… Lenglish class. And…" Whup, here come the feelings. "Jane. I gotta… I gotta tell ya somethin'. Callie… she's so. Cute."  
"She is rather adorable."  
"No. Jane. She _cute._ Like. I wanna… I wanna kiss her cute lil face. I've never felt so friggin' gay in my life."  
"Roxy… gay?"  
"Psshttt, gay… bi… whatevskies." Was that not a thing Jane knew? Well, now she knew. Roxy grinned, taking her own glass along with Callie's, before both she and Jane returned to Callie. Roxy handed Callie the wine, then grabbed the microphone from the DJ booth. "Yo, lez do some fuckin' shots on the rocks! Rocks like Rox, like _me_ like BODY SHOTS!" The crowd cheered for Roxy and she smiled the biggest smile she could.

Next thing Roxy knew, she was throwing up in the upstairs bathroom. Anything that had happened between "BODY SHOTS" and then was a complete blur.  
"Ugh. I think… I overdid it tonight, Jane," she muttered.  
"That's for sure. It takes a lot to make you get sick."  
"Ahah, it was fun though!" Roxy giggled a lit bit. Jane got an odd sort of look on her face. It wasn't a frown, but it was… maybe disappointment? With the sense of disappointment, Roxy felt a pang in her gut (though that might have also been the fact that she was sick.)  
"Roxy… do you ever think you have a problem?" Roxy could tell by the way Jane had said it that it had been on her mind for a while. Roxy shifted so she was actually sitting with her butt on the floor, and wiped her mouth.  
"I might. I wanna… be better. But is… hard."  
"I know…"  
"I wanna quit, Jane," Roxy said. And she did. She didn't like that this had become her coping mechanism, and she wanted to shape her shit up and give a better impression to people. She didn't realize how problematic her behavior really was until recently—not just that night, but the fact that she was barely scraping by in class, probably because she didn't always show up sober. But she couldn't get too deep into that thought process, because she threw up again, barely making it into the toilet. She couldn't help but laugh at herself.  
"Roxy, you should go lay down," Jane said, wrapping an arm around Roxy's waist. Roxy let Jane carry her down the hall into her bedroom, and when she got on her bed, she curled into the comforter without really thinking about it. "I'm going to get you a glass of water."  
"Hmmmmkay!"  
But if Jane came back with the water, Roxy didn't remember, because she fell asleep right then.

Rose was not at all pleased to hear that Braiden was going to be her ride to and home from the Halloween party, but as it was, nobody else was available, so she huffed when Dave told her, and accepted it. She hadn't found a good time to speak with her mother in the last week about the issue between Braiden and Dave, as she was out on book signings or vaguely tipsy or just _busy,_ and while she'd promised to spend more time with Roxy and Rose when she got back, Rose was still distressed for the time being, and she needed to talk to someone.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

TT: I hate to involve you in the personal drama of my family  
TT: But to be honest, I need a place to vent about my concerns.

GA: I am all ears  
TT: Regardless of our current plans for Dave and Karkat, I'm worried about Dave in different regards.  
TT: It's come to my attention that "Bro" may not be the best guardian.  
GA: How so?  
TT: Dave has made some comments to me that, under different circumstances, could be considered just "off-hand comments"  
TT: But pairing that with some information given to me by Terezi, things are pointing towards Bro being  
TT: Abusive.  
TT: And admittedly, that was hard for me to type but it will be harder for Dave to even realize.  
GA: Oh  
GA: Wow  
GA: Is there anything I can do  
TT: I don't think so, unfortunately.  
TT: Truth be told, I just wanted to talk about it.  
TT: To make things better, Bro has already agreed to pick me and him and John and Jade up from the party tonight.  
TT: The best thing I can think of is to help Dave socialize more; have more people in his corner.  
TT: I know the plan was to get him and Karkat together, but perhaps we should just start with helping them be friends.  
GA: Whatever you think is best  
GA: Though I DO think that Karkat may have feelings for Dave  
GA: He won't pursue those feelings on his own so if he asks for advice do you have anything you want me to avoid?  
TT: It's very kind of you to ask, but do whatever you think is best.  
TT: And I appreciate you lending an ear.  
TT: Part of me wants to discuss this with Dirk but to be honest, I'm not sure if that would actually accomplish anything.  
GA: Oh of course  
GA: Please know that if you ever need someone to talk to I am always here  
TT: Thank you.

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

Rose let out a sigh. She really wished her mom was home. Well, she'd be back tomorrow, and they would have to talk then. Regardless, Rose was trying to leave before Roxy's party kicked off downstairs, which also made Rose think maybe she'd be better off crashing at someone else's for the evening, so she took out her phone again before changing into her costume.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

TT: Hi, Jade.  
GG: oh hi rose!  
GG: whats up?!  
TT: I was just wondering if it would be alright if I spent the night at your house.  
TT: Roxy's having a party and I don't think it will be a good place to sleep tonight.  
GG: oh yeah sure, no problem!  
GG: hehe, kinda funny  
GG: youre gonna be here and jakes gonna be there  
GG: but didnt tavros say anyone could spend the night at his place?  
TT: Yes, but I'd feel more comfortable staying with you.  
TT: I don't really know Tavros that well.  
GG: yeah me neither  
GG: i guess thats fair!  
TT: Alright.  
TT: Thank you, Jade.  
GG: no problem!  
GG: see you later :)

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

Despite their best efforts, the kids _still_ arrived late to the party, mostly due to Braiden getting lost on the way to Tavros' place, and Dave seemed more physically uncomfortable around Braiden than Rose expected. His body language was all different, shirking and closed-off even more than usual, and he was sort of curled up on the window side of the passenger seat, putting as much distance between him and his brother as possible. Something drastic had happened.  
When they arrived at the party, a round of "7 Minutes in Heaven" was happening, with Vriska at the helm. They were instructed to file into the lines according to gender, so Rose and Jade crossed the room to the girls' side, both of them feeling rather uncomfortable. Kanaya sort of scooted over to make room for Rose, and Jade stood by Feferi at the end.  
"Alright, everyone, it's time for 7 Minutes in Heaven!" Vriska called.  
"Vriska, please, this is so ridiculous. Besides, what the fuck has this got to do with Halloween?" Sollux asked, sounding as annoyed as Rose felt.  
"Shut your lispy mouth, asshat. You don't have to play, but there's always the chance for some alone time with the freaky girl of your dreams. I have taken the liberty of putting all the ladies' names into this hat, and all the boys' into Terezi's. Tavros, if you would do the honors?"  
Rose couldn't really stand all the assumptions being made. "What a bunch of heteronormative crap," she whispered to Kanaya.  
"Um, Aradia...?" Tavros read off a slip of paper, and Aradia was whisked away.  
"Rose?" Kanaya asked.  
"Sorry if my comment was off-putting. I just get frustrated by assumptions," Rose muttered bitterly.  
"Are you…? Sorry. Sorry, that was about to be a very rude question."  
"Please, don't apologize. If the rest of that question was, 'a lesbian', then the answer would be yes."  
Kanaya didn't say anything, and Rose blushed a bit as Vriska announced the boy that would be joining Aradia was Equius. Okay. Everyone immediately lost interest in the game, and Vriska, seeming to have accomplished whatever she was after, didn't argue to keep their attention. Rose followed Dave's lead into the kitchen, where they, along with Jade and John, took a seat at the table.  
"Man, was that awkward," Dave muttered.  
"Yeah," John started. "There was something awkward about that. Did you see how everyone reacted when Equius' name was called?"  
Dave and Rose made eye contact for a moment, Rose understanding what he meant more than John had. "I believe Dave meant the nature of the game itself." Dave looked like he'd made some sort of decision in that moment.  
"Yeah, I just mean," Dave said, still an amount of hesitation in his voice, "I don't see why it even has to be split by gender—listen, all I'm saying is not everybody is into the opposite gender, and we shouldn't assume that."  
"Dave, are you… are you gay?" John asked.  
"Man, I wouldn't say that. I'm into girls, but I wouldn't mind dating a guy. I 'unno." Rose was impressed by Dave's honesty, particularly with John, when she knew he had a hard time talking to him about those sorts of things.  
"So… you're bi?"  
"Don't try and put a label on it, Egbert. I'm just saying, people are attractive. Why limit myself to one or the other."  
John took a moment to process the information. "Okay, Dave, I guess that makes sense." Rose smiled at him. That certainly could have gone worse. Well, she supposed she may as well come clean to John, too, though perhaps more subtlely.  
"It seems a certain propensity for a… lack of heterosexuality runs in the family, dear cousin."  
"Yeah, Lalonde, I know. You're gay as shit." Well so much for subtlety.  
"What?" John asked, surprise in his voie again.  
"Dude, Rose is the biggest lesbian to ever lesbian."  
"Dave! Try having a little tact!" Jade chimed in. "You're going to give John a heart attack."  
"Wait, Jade, you knew?"  
"Yeah… we all knew about each other except for you."  
"To be fair, John, I only drug it out of Dave recently," Rose said, "and that was only due to uncanny knowledge of his mind through familial bonds. And Jade has been having her own problems."  
"Jade, you're not straight either?"  
"Well… I don't know! I've been doing a lot of reading and I don't really know about sexuality! But the romantic spectrum is a whole different thing, and I think I might be aromantic! I don't know for sure, but that's how I feel right now."  
"So… what you guys are telling me is that I'm the only straight person out of the four of us?"  
"Yeah, I guess," Jade answered.  
"Guess you're the token straight friend," Dave smiled. "And… don't look now, but I'm pretty sure most of Karkat's friends aren't quite straight either." Rose couldn't help but notice this, and wondered just how much Dave had observed about Karkat.


	6. Everybody Panic!

Rose and the others left Tavros' around midnight, Dave standing from the couch after a movie and stretching out.  
"Welp, thanks for the party, man," he said.  
"Yeah, I had fun, Tavros!" John grinned.  
"Are you guys… leaving?" Tavros asked? Jade nodded.  
"Yes, my dear cousin Braiden will be picking us up," Rose answered. Feferi stood up as well.  
"Ugh, fuckin' Bro…" Dave muttered, and Rose couldn't help but notice the stark change in his attitude.  
"And I have a curfew, sorry, Tavros!" Feferi explained. Tavros bade all of them goodbye, and they went out and climbed into Bro's car. Rose informed him she'd be staying at Jade's, and that was that.  
Rose and Jade didn't have a ton in common, but that didn't prevent them from getting along. They had a _very_ enjoyable evening, and Rose was surprised to learn that Tavros apparently had a short-lived crush on Jade, among other juicy gossip tidbits, and Rose was comfortable enough to share her feelings about Kanaya, and it was, overall, a good night. What followed was a less-than-pleasant morning, though, that began at about 5am when Rose was rudely awakened by her phone.  
"Mm, hello?" Rose murmured, half-asleep into her phone.  
"Rose," Dirk said on the other line, "are you home? Have you heard from Dave?"  
"No to both questions. Why?"  
"Dave's missing."

Roxy woke up with an ache in her head. Well, she supposed that was expected after a party. But… what happened? She remembered talking about Calliope, and Jane, and body shots, and then… hm. And then what? Ugh.  
"Roxy, get up." Roxy sat up in her bed, only to see Rose standing in the doorway. It was still dark out, sunrise barely breaching over the horizon when Roxy glanced out the window. "Roxy. Dave's gone. Dirk can't find him."  
"What!"  
"He said he texted you, but figured you were passed out."  
"I thought you were at Jade's."  
"Are you really missing the point here? I left her a note. We need to look for Dave." Roxy nodded. "Please, get yourself awake enough to help soon."  
"Sure."  
Rose left the doorway, looking rather frazzled. Roxy stretched out, checking her phone before getting out of bed. There were definitely a lot of missed calls from Dirk.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: Rox.  
TT: Roxy.  
TT: Please, this is urgent.  
TT: You're passed out, aren't you?  
TT: God damn it.  
TT: Okay well hopefully you'll wake up soon and see this.  
TT: I got home around 2am after the party, and Dave wasn't here.  
TT: I'm going looking for him.  
TT: Gonna drive around, I guess.  
TT: I'm really kind of…  
TT: Panicking.  
TT: So.  
TT: I could use some help trying to find him.  
TT: Let me know when you get this.  
TG: oh shit dirkyyy  
TG: rose just woke me up  
TT: Roxy, I've been looking for three hours, where could he be?  
TG: i dunno  
TG: but were gonna look for him too  
TT: Are you okay to drive?  
TG: i just gotta down some coffee ill be good.  
TT: Okay.  
TT: I'll let you know if I hear anything.  
TG: same here

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

Roxy got dressed as fast as she could and got downstairs, disregarding the swath of people still sleeping on the floor (including Jane) and pouring herself a cup of coffee. Rose raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Am trying to sober up, Rose. We gotta go look for Dave."  
"That was fast."  
"Dirk's freakin' out and, tbh, so am I."  
"Well, okay, then let's get going."  
Roxy finished her coffee, then grabbed Rose and hopped into the car, sunrise painting the sky purple as the light sprinkled into the night sky. Roxy didn't really know where to go, so she started with the neighborhood around the Strider home, car weaving slowly through the streets. When there was no sign of Dave, they went to the school, and the neighborhood around Tavros' place, and all the parks in town. Rose was really beginning to worry. There were no signs of him anywhere, and after two and a half hours, her phone rang—she and Roxy had been out since 6 in the morning and had forgotten their mother was supposed to return that morning.  
"Hello?" Rose answered.  
"Rose, where on earth are you and your sister?"  
"We're out looking for Dave. Dirk said he went missing."  
"Oh God—you haven't heard from Braiden at all, have you? Does he know what's going on?"  
Rose bit her lip. "Yes, about that… I think I might know why Dave left in the first place. Can we talk about it later?'  
"Of course. Keep me posted on any news."  
Roxy let out a sigh and pulled over, feeling somewhat hopeless in the situation. There was no sign of Dave anywhere and no way of telling where he'd gone.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timeausTestified [TT]

TG: cant find him anywhere dirky :((((  
TG: seriously i am so sad and scared for him  
TT: Me too, Rox.  
TT: I don't know what to do.  
TT: Wait.  
TG: wait what  
TG: ?  
TG: dirk?  
TT: Sorry.  
TT: It was Dave.  
TG: !  
TG: HES OKAY  
TT: Yeah, he's at John's.  
TG: oh thank god  
TG: why'd he bail?  
TT: I'll tell you about it later.  
TT: Right now I need some sleep.  
TG: yeh ok fair enough  
TG: get some rest cuz 3

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

"Okay, Rose. We're goin' home."  
"Was that Dirk?"  
"Yeah, he said Dave contacted him. Dave's at John's place."  
"Ah." Rose understood why he'd go there. John was his best friend, after all. But she also thought it might make some uncomfortable things come to light. As Rose drove back home, she attended to her own phone.

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

GG: rose!  
GG: gosh im so sorry i was asleep when you left  
TT: I'm sorry I had to leave.  
GG: no don't be!  
GG: sounded urgent.  
GG: did you guys find Dave?  
TT: No, but he's safe.  
GG: where?  
TT: At John's.  
GG: oh gosh good!  
GG: that's a relief  
TT: It definitely is.  
GG: why do you think he left?

Rose bit her lip again. Well, it wasn't her business to share with Jade. She knew Dave definitely wouldn't appreciate that. It was toeing the line enough that she'd shared with Kanaya, but that was for her own mental stability.

TT: Not sure.  
GG: hmm  
GG: its probably personal huh?  
TT: Yes, probably.  
TT: But after looking for him all night, I could use a nap.  
GG: alright well thanks for letting me know!

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

The Lalonde girls returned home and Roxy immediately collapsed into her bed, whereas Rose sat down at the kitchen table with her mother.  
"Rosie, come're," she said, and despite her rocky relationship with her mother, Rose did so, and her mother wrapped her in a hug.  
"I was so worried about him," Rose said, leaning into her mother.  
"I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry I wasn't here." Rose rescinded after a moment and sank back into her chair. "Now… what do you think is going on here?"  
"Dave has… I think Braiden is hurting him. He told me that they have these training fights on the roof, and he's got all these scars on his arms, and…"  
Rowan slammed her hands on the table. "WHAT. That manipulative, violent piece of—god _damn_ him!" Rose watched as her mother whipped her phone out.  
"Braiden! You told me you could handle him. …what? No, I don't want your excuses! Your businesses aren't what's important, your brother—training? That's a load of shit! No. If it were up to me, he'd be here right now. I cannot believe—Oh, I know damn well I'm not your mother, but I am _a_ mother. Yes, I _do_ think I know better. You're talking about pulling swords on your 13-year-old brother! I feel like I'm losing my mind. …don't you yell at me. _You're_ the one in the wrong here. Yes! I will _absolutely_ take him from you! Well… no, he's not here. I don't know! And even if I did I sure as shit wouldn't tell you right now."  
Rose sighed as her mother continued to shout on the phone. She went to go lay down after the drama of the evening, but before taking a nap, she sent off a couple of messages.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering timeausTestified [TT2]

TT: So what exactly is going on over there?  
TT2: Probably exactly what is going on over there.  
TT2: Your mother is pissed, isn't she?  
TT: Yes. I bet Braiden is also yelling into the phone.  
TT2: He was pissed when he realized Dave bailed.  
TT2: Surprised he didn't turn on me with the damn sword.  
TT: Did you train with them too?  
TT2: Yeah, but…  
TT2: I guess I never thought too much about it.  
TT2: Braiden and I can both hold our own.  
TT2: He always spouted stuff about wanting Dave to be stronger, to fight back.  
TT2: I didn't realize how much pressure that put Dave under.  
TT2: The more I think about it the more I realize that it's probably Bro's way of taking out his anger.  
TT: That's fucked up.  
TT2: Yeah, I know that now.  
TT2: I think the triggering factor was Dave actually getting hurt pretty bad.  
TT: How so?  
TT2: Slid off the roof in their latest strife and landed on the fire escape two floors down.  
TT2:He just about broke a rib.  
TT2: That was yesterday morning.  
TT: Makes sense.  
TT2: I told Bro he was pushing Dave too hard.  
TT2: It was too much.  
TT: I bet the only reason he hasn't taken you up on the roof is because he thinks you could kick his ass.  
TT2: I definitely want to at this point.  
TT2: God, what a piece of shit.  
TT: So what's your move here?  
TT2: God, I don't know.  
TT2: Not telling Bro where Dave is at, first of all.  
TT2: Getting out of here as soon as I can.  
TT: Keep Dave safe, but keep yourself safe, too.  
TT2: Sure thing, Rose.

timaeusTestified [TT2] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

TT: I apologize for bothering you with my own familial issues yet again  
TT: But since you expressed concern about Dave I thought it only fair to inform you that he left his brother's apartment last night.  
TT: Without informing ANYONE, which certainly caused some stress to Dirk.  
TT: Regardless, we all heard this morning that he is safe, and currently at John's house.  
GA: Oh  
GA: Well I am glad to hear that  
GA: It is good to know he's safe  
TT: Yes, it is a bit of a relief.  
TT: Don't get me wrong, this is far from over.  
TT: According to Dirk, Bro was on an angry rampage this morning and the only reason swords didn't get involved again was because Braiden knows Dirk might actually beat him in a fight.  
TT: It's going to turn into a custody battle.  
TT: My mother has been shouting at him over the phone for about an hour.  
GA: Is your mother going to fight for custody?  
TT: She wants to but I don't think Dave would accept it.  
TT: It seems more likely that he's going to hide out at John's until Dirk is 18.  
TT: Then Dirk can become his legal guardian.  
GA: Ah I see  
TT: There are other measures that are going to need to be made.  
TT: I dread the idea of Dave having to meet with Braiden again, particularly if there are lawyers involved.  
TT: But this is certainly a step in the right direction.  
GA: It seems Dave has finally realized there was a problem and is taking measures to fix it  
GA: Or at least put himself in a safer environment  
GA: I do think you should focus on yourself for a bit  
GA: It must be taking tremendous mental energy just dealing with this  
TT: It has been a lot.  
GA: I can imagine  
GA: But now that Dave is safe, you should take the day to relax  
GA: Let your mother deal with the legalities  
TT: That is probably best.  
TT: Thank you, Kanaya.  
GA: It is my pleasure  
GA: I am always here if you need to talk

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

And with that, Rose collapsed for a well-needed nap.


	7. Aftermath

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

TT: Not that I'm unhappy that you realized Braiden's effect on you…  
TT: Why would you leave without telling anyone?  
TG: oh man  
TG: didnt want to risk word getting out  
TT: Dirk and Roxy and I were out all night looking for you.  
TG: i told dirk didnt i?  
TT: Not until 8 in the morning.  
TG: rose no offense but i really am not in the mood for a lecture  
TT: I didn't mean to lecture.  
TT: Sorry.  
TT: But if your concern with telling me was really that I, of all people, would go running to Braiden to tell him where you were, then I'm not sure what to tell you.  
TT: I've never cared for Braiden. Always got sort of odd vibes from him.  
TT: Turns out it was not unwarranted.  
TG: to be honest rose i just didnt think that much about it  
TG: i just wanted to get away from him  
TG: sort of panicked  
TG: he broke my rib and that was the wakeup call  
TT: My mother wants custody.  
TG: no  
TG: im gonna stay at johns  
TG: his dad seems willing to help  
TT: Somehow, I figured you'd say something like that.  
TG: maybe dirk can get a place…  
TT: Alright.  
TT: I'm just glad you're okay.  
TT: Talk to me about it if and when you feel comfortable.  
TG: sure  
TG: see ya later rose

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

Rose sighed. It was too early in the morning to have conversations like that.

Roxy was laying her head on her desk in English class when Calliope came in and Roxy was suddenly very embarrassed by her behavior at the party.  
"Roxy, are you feeling alright?" Callie asked as she took her seat next to Roxy.  
"Yeah. Just tired." Roxy sat up, taking a sip from her water bottle. Oh right, that wasn't water. "Had a long weekend."  
Callie frowned at Roxy. "You _did_ have a big party."  
"Not that. My babiest cousin ran away and me and Dirky and Rose spent hours looking for him. Apparently, he went to his BFF's place."  
"Ah, I see."  
Simply recollecting that Sunday morning made Roxy crave a drink, so she took another sip, but she was becoming aware of what a crutch it was becoming.

Rose let out a sigh as she took her knitting out, still thinking about Dave's refusal to accept her help. "Damn that kid and his toxic masculinity," she muttered.  
"What do you mean?" Roxy asked.  
"Dave's got it so in his head that being strong and tough and not showing emotions is the only way to 'be a man', which was no doubt brought on by Braiden's bullshit." Her fist clenched at the very mention of Braiden. "You know those sayings like, 'you fight like a girl' and equating gay or supposed weak men to women and 'pussies'? That's toxic masculinity. Dave's too afraid to ask for help, especially from us, because he thinks it will make him look weak… I think."  
Roxy sighed, nodding along to Rose's explanation. "Yeah… poor kiddo."  
"It's a societal problem, but… I don't know. Braiden seems to embody it." The girls were quiet for a moment, and then Roxy let out a sigh.  
"Rose?" she asked. Rose looked up from her knitting.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think I have a problem?"  
"I think everyone has problems; you'll have to be more specific."  
"Like a _drinking_ problem."  
Rose blinked in surprise. She never really expected Roxy to address the issue so directly. "Well… what do _you_ think?" she asked, knowing it would mean more if Roxy came to the conclusion that _yes,_ clearly she had a drinking problem, herself.  
"I think…" Roxy started, "well. I think I told Jane I want to quit? I don't remember most of Saturday night. But I think I said it, and I wouldn't have said it when I was drunk unless I meant it, right?"  
"Mhm, go on."  
"And I think… whenever I get overwhelmed or stressed out, I drink, and that can't be healthy. So… maybe I shouldn't rely on alcohol as a coping mechanism. I think, if I do, it will just… it might… I'm kind of afraid, if I don't clean my shit up, it will just push away everyone I care about."  
"So…"  
"So I should probably quit, right?" Roxy asked, unsuredly.  
"That's up to you," Rose shrugged, returning to her knitting. She knew the answer was yes, Roxy should definitely quit, or at least severely cut back, but pressuring her to do so wasn't going to be productive. Roxy sighed. Dirk _really_ wanted her to quit, and Jane probably did too, even if she was too nice to say as much. Callie certainly wasn't impressed by her behavior, either. Roxy didn't want to end up alone like Bro as about to—albeit for different reasons. And then anger swelled inside her. Bro. That garbage. She needed to give him a piece of her mind. She stood up very tensely and grabbed her keys out of the bowl on the side table. Rose looked up at her suddenly.

"Where are you going?"  
"To give that jackass a butt-whoopin'."

Roxy stood outside _The Tipsy Goat,_ simply flashing a smile at the bouncer, who recognized her and let her in without batting an eye. As always, the bar was dimly lit, save for a handful of colorful, fluorescent lights around a DJ booth, where, lo and behold, Braiden was working, thick headphones around his neck as the lights reflected across his shades. Roxy scowled, and very quickly turned to the bartender.

"Can I get, uh, a lemon drop?" Roxy saud, batting her eyelashes. She was only able to get into the bar because of Braiden, and she was about to sever that tie, so might as well make the most of the evening, she reasoned, despite her earlier thoughts. After finishing the drink, Roxy ordered another, then turned back to face the DJ booth and shot a fake smile at Bro. A flash of recognition crossed his face and once the set ended, he stepped down and approached Roxy. Disgust and anger turned in her gut, but she still feigned friendliness as Braiden leaned against the counter.

"An 805 for me," he said, then turned his attention to Roxy. "Hey Rox."

"Hey Bro," she answered. He always insisted she call him Bro. Rose had never taken to it, always calling him Braiden, even to his face. But Roxy never minded calling him Bro, until just then. Regarding him as a brother tasted like lead in her mouth, and she hated it.

"So, blowing off some steam here?"  
"Yeah. Had kind of a stressful weekend."

"Same here," Braiden said, just as his beer arrived. He took a sip. "Dave disappeared." His voice was nonchalant. "You haven't heard from him, have you?"

And them Roxy couldn't keep her temper anymore, and she swung her arm around and tossed her drink in his face. Braiden recoiled backwards.

"Gah, what the fuck?!"

"Yeah, serves you right!" Roxy shouted at him. "You are the _worst._ The actual FUCKING WORST!" She kept shouting as he slunk away through the staring crowd, towards the bathroom. Roxy sighed and leaned back on the counter as people began to mind their own business again—she figured it wasn't the first time that happened in a bar. She was tempted to buy another drink, but her thought was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"So, Rox, you get snubbed by the DJ or something?" Roxy turned to see none other than Porrim Maryam, a very fun, _very_ pretty girl Roxy had met at a feminism seminar at Skaia U.

"Porrim! What is up!" Roxy immediately felt more at ease. "And God, no. He's my cousin, but he's a real piece of shit."

"What kind of piece of shit are we talking about, like Ampora levels, or…?" Roxy pursed her lips for a moment. Ampora? Wasn't that the kid who—oh, no, his brother. Roxy had heard about Cronus.

"Oh, you meant the older one."

"Yeah."

"Okay, that makes more sense," Roxy muttered. "Um, no, not like 'skeezy guy hitting on me and throwing a pity party for himself to get laid' piece of shit. Like physically and emotionally abusing his youngest brother piece of shit."

"Ohhhh…" Porrim had a perfectly sympathetic look on her face. Roxy was starting to regret her entire course of action.

"Honestly I don't even know why I'm here tonight, he's the only reason we can even get in. I came out just to throw the drink at him I guess? Not like it's going to change anything." Admittedly, it _did_ feel pretty good.  
"Come on, let's get a table, we can talk about it." Roxy nodded at Porrim, and then Porrim waved a third girl over, and the three made their way to the patio, where it was much quieter.

"Hey GIRL," Porrim's friend said, beaming at Roxy. "I'm Latula."

"Roxy Lalonde."  
"So, Rox, what's this with your cousin?" Porrim asked.

"Oh. So I got a message from Dirky yesterday asking if I'd heard from Dave but I didn't see it until later cause I was HELLA hungover from my _own_ Halloween party, and I didn't know what was going on so I went to talk to Rose who said that Dave messaged her and he was hiding out at his friend John's place?" Roxy explained, leaving out the part that they'd searched for hours. Actually, the detailed were all sort of blurred together. Hadn't it been Dirk who messaged her first? "Anyway so we all do some prodding together and through a confusing exchange of Pesterchum chats figure out that Braiden is a complete wad. So, he's been doing this training shit and basically saying Dave isn't tough enough and all this like… oh fuck, what did Rose say? Stuff about toxic masculinity. She knows about it, she talks to Dave more. So we tell my mom since she's like, I dunno, like a responsible person and she knows Braiden really well; they're like siblings even though they're not siblings because fuck if my family isn't screwed the hell up," she punctuated the statement with a laugh. "And she spent yesterday chewing him out on the phone, and then talking to John's dad and like, figuring out legal stuff? Anyway I knew Braiden was gonna be here tonight and like up until now he and I always got along but I wanted to tell him I think he's the worst scum imaginable. Like, who spars with a 14-year-old kid?" Roxy looked up and spotted a friendly waiter, Alex. "Hey, can you get me a martini?"

"Sorry, Rox, I'm not supposed to serve you anymore. Braiden told us how old you two actually are and I technically should kick all three of you out." That rat bastard. Porrim worked her charm on Alex.

"Oh come on, one more for old time's sake?" she cooed. Roxy smirked as she saw the blush spreading on Alex's cheeks.

"Well, uh… sure. But this is the last time."

"Nice!" Roxy said. "What about you, Por, you getting anything?"  
"No, I'm the DD for the evening."  
"Tules?" she hoped Latula was cool with nicknames.

"Aw RAD, uh, can I get a vodka lemonade?" Alex nodded at them and left, just as Braiden came storming over. He slammed his hands on the table and leaned forward, and despite his clear malintention, Roxy wasn't really intimidated by him.

"Dick move, Rox. You come to my workplace and assault me?" Ugh. He was. The WORST.

"Throwing a drink in a bar isn't assault. Girls face worse on a daily basis and if you think child abuse and abandonment doesn't warrant more than that, then you are deluded!"

A very clear flash of panic crossed Braiden's face. "Keep your voice down, you little shit, or I'm gonna lose my job."

"You should!" Roxy yelled again. God, Braiden had everything that was coming to him. "You deserve to lose everything! You're losing your cousins, you lost your brother, you're gonna lose your other one, and you don't deserve the wealth you have." That was barely scratching the surface of Roxy's anger, and she didn't give one single shit about causing a scene.

"If we weren't in public, I'd—"

"Oh my GOD, did you just grab my boob?" Porrim shouted, very suddenly. "The DJ just groped me!"

"What? No I didn't! Alex, you saw," Braiden said, panic in his voice, and Roxy couldn't help but feel satisfied. Image blown, dickweed.

" I saw… I saw you giving these three a hard time…" Alex's voice trailed. After putting up a bit of a fight, Braiden had to be escorted from the premises, and Porrim, Latula, and Roxy actually felt pretty good about it.

"Well, there goes our connection. He certainly does deserve it, though," Porrim said.

"He deserves to be in jail," Roxy muttered, clearly still bitter.

"We all wanted him out of here," Alex said. "He's a fucking douchebag. So, uh, thanks, Porrim."

"My pleasure," Porrim answered. Roxy smiled a bit. The road to karmic retribution began with woman-induced justice.


	8. Empty Bottles

Roxy looked at the various bottles scattered around her room, most of them either near empty or basically full. She took a deep breath. She needed to get rid of it, one little bit at a time. It had only been a week since the Halloween party, and Roxy hadn't done _much_ drinking, but it was certainly a slipperly slope. Okay. Step one; get rid of the empty bottles. Roxy found an abandoned cardboard box in the garage, hauled it up to her room, and then filled it with the empty containers. The glass bottles clinked against each other as Roxy took the box back down the stairs. Rose turned around to see the source of the noise.  
"What're you doing?" she asked.  
"Quitting. Can't keep looking at this shit, Rose." Rose gave a surprised sort of smile. That was… unexpected. Roxy carried the box out to the recycling bin and dropped the entire thing inside it, brushing her hands off. "Good riddance," she muttered to herself. But she knew that was the easy part. Getting rid of bottles that still had good shit in them? _That_ was going to be the hard part. She puttered back inside to her room, and… shit, that was still a lot of bottles. Roxy let out a sound that was a mix between a sigh and a groan and slumped against her wall. This felt hopeless. She reached for a bottle, letting her fist tighten around its neck. Was this the same grip it had on her? Ugh.  
"Rose!" Roxy called. She hated that she was asking for help. "Roooooooseeeeee."  
Rose's footsteps came up the stairs. "What is it, Roxy?"  
Roxy looked up at Rose pathetically. "I… I need help. I can't do it." Rose leaned down, pulling Roxy up by her arm.  
"Yes you can. Come on," Rose said, tugging Roxy into the bathroom. She gestured towards the sink. "Well?"  
"What?"  
"Get rid of it." Roxy just looked at her quizzically. "Down the sink, Roxy."  
Roxy took a breath and tilted the bottle over the sink, her hand trembling the slightest bit. And then the first drop hit the ceramic bowl and suddenly, it was easier. Roxy's heart wrenched to see it roll through the sink, and down the drain, but it was also a huge weight off her chest. She felt like she could breathe properly, and down went bottle after bottle as Rose supervised, until finally there was one more, and Roxy _actually_ couldn't do it. Her hand wavered again. "Rose… if I pour this down the drain, that's it. No more drinking. I dunno if… I can…"  
Rose nodded. "Do you want me to…?" Normally she wouldn't have asked, but she was already so impressed with how Roxy had been handling her decision to quit, so if she needed help with that final step, Rose was more than willing to do so.  
"Sure. Thanks, Rose." Roxy handed off the bottle, then went to go lie down in her newly-cleaned room. Rose looked at the bottle in her hand. She knew she should pour it down the drain so it could join the others, but… there had to be some reason Roxy and Mom liked that stuff so much. Would it really be so harmful to just keep it around? Rose pursed her lips. Well, occasionally partaking wouldn't be so bad, would it? The worst that happened was just a headache, right? Rose took a breath and clasped the bottle to her chest tightly. It seemed relatively harmless, and it was a waste to just throw it out anyway, so Rose, against her better judgement, decided to keep that one for herself.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: Roxy.  
TG: Dirkie.  
TT: Uh  
TT: Jake and I broke up.  
TG: oh shit  
TG: oh shit dirk im so sorry  
TT: No, don't be.  
TT: It's for the best, but…  
TT: Man, I fucked this up something collosal.  
TG: :((((  
TG: its not your fault dirk  
TT: Yes it is.  
TT: If I wasn't so-  
TT: UGH.  
TG: dirk nooooo  
TG: do you want me to come over or something  
TG: we can watch 2001 a space odyssey  
TG: or my little pony  
TT: No, that's okay Rox.  
TT: Just wanted you to know what was up.  
TG: …  
TG: okay  
TT: I miss him already.  
TT: Damn it.  
TG: are you sure you don't want me to come over  
TT: Even if I said yes, I can't.  
TT: Got some lawyer shit to do…  
TT: In regards to Dave.  
TG: right…  
TG: well you know im here if you wanna talk about stuff 3  
TT: Thanks.

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

Roxy sighed. Dirk was having such a hard time, and she hated to see him so down and so insecure and… unhappy. All she ever wanted for her friends was for them to be happy, but for the next several weeks, that was far from the situation. They were hardly speaking to each other, each dealing with their problems on their own, and as much as Roxy tried, she couldn't get them to make amends with each other.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering uraniumUmbra [UU]

TG: callieeeeee  
TG: all my friends are sad and not talking to each other  
TG: and i dunno what to do  
UU: Hmm.  
UU: Well once finals are over, maybe you can get the whole group together.  
UU: Maybe having you there as a mediator will help them.  
TG: callie ur so smart  
TG: i guess i will have to keep talkin up the christmas party  
TG: did u wanna come too?  
UU: Sadly, I cannot.  
UU: My father has insisted on at least PRETENDING Caliborn and I get along.  
TG: awwww  
TG: well if you need an excuse to bail lemme know  
UU: Will do.  
TG: 3  
UU: ^u^

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering uraniumUmbra [UU]

Well, Roxy supposed some pestering was in order. She was tempted to start with Jane—that was the BFFsies privilege, but she decided to talk to Jake first. It was his birthday, after all.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

TG: jakeyyyyyy  
TG: happy birthdayyy!  
GT: Oh thanks roxy!  
TG: sorry we cant do anythin special  
GT: Oh thats perfectly alright  
GT: I actually just opened a gift from jane which i was surprised to receive at all  
TG: even if shes mad shes not gonna blow off your bday  
TG: you know her better than that  
GT: Youre right  
GT: And i surely owe her an apology  
TG: yeh probably  
TG: not that im takin sides or anything  
GT: I wouldnt blame you  
TG: well hey I think we all need to get together  
TG: you still cool with a holiday party  
GT: Er  
GT: I dunno  
GT: Things have been a bit bumpy between me and dirk as of late  
TG: yeah dude breakups aren't clean  
GT: I don't think I handled things with him well  
GT: I wish we could  
GT: I dunno  
GT: Do things the right way  
TG: then talkkkkkk to hiiiiiimmmmmm  
TG: that's why i think this party is important  
TG: to get us all together  
TG: i miss you guys /3  
TG: plus it could be like a big group birthday party shindig  
GT: Alright you have twisted my arm  
GT: Lets do it  
TG: yesssss!  
TG: okay cool lemme message the others

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

Okay, one down, two to go.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

TG: janeyy  
TG: its time to stpo moping  
GG: I'm not moping.  
TG: dirk n jake both said u havent been talking to them or seeing them outside of school  
TG: an i know you an jakey kinda got into a fight last month but  
TG: rly were all ur best friends  
GG: Hardly.  
GG: Before the breakup, all they ever messaged me about was each other.  
TG: janeyyyy  
TG: come onnnn  
TG: you cant stay mad at them forever  
GG: I'm not angry with Dirk.  
TG: good!  
TG: come to the christmas party  
GG: No offense, Roxy, but I don't quite care for your type of party.

Okay, Roxy couldn't lie, that stung a bit, despite the "no offense." But she decided to play it off. It wasn't worth causing even _more_ drama.

TG: pfft  
TG: it isnt that kind of party  
TG: not this time  
TG: i havent evn been drinkin annymore  
GG: Oh?  
TG: yee  
TG: and this party would jus be the four of us  
GG: I'm not sure whether that makes it better or worse to be completely honest.  
TG: jane  
TG: i am litrally BEGGIN you  
TG: at least extend the friggin olive branch or something  
TG: i cannot stand all of us bein so sad and apart  
TG: an clearly none a you are gonna get together on ur own so CLEARLY its up to rolal  
TG: friendship doctor extraordinaireee

GG: Why exactly is this so important to you?  
GG: Don't you have college friends to hang out with?  
TG: jane :(  
TG: i miss hangin out wit you guys  
TG: truth is i rly havent made many friends here  
TG: jus guys tryin to get something outta me or ppl wantin to hang out at bars  
TG: which i OBVI cant do  
TG: im like such a bab here in college  
GG: You turn 18 in literally 3 days.  
TG: yeh i KNOW  
TG: theres like 24year olds in my classes  
TG: LITRALLY tryin to have sex with me like dude that aint even legal  
GG: By the way, I sent your gift.  
GG: I'm hoping it gets to you in time.  
TG: janeyyy you didnt hafta do that  
TG: i know its tough having me and dirk and jakeys bdays all stacked up on you, and right before christmas  
GG: Well it's too late now, I've already sent it!  
GG: So you may as well be happy about it :B 

Why was Jane so good!

TG: fiiiiine  
TG: but you don't gotta get me anything for Christmas  
GG: Roxy.  
TG: tell you what, comin to the party can be your gift to me.  
GG: Oh!  
GG: I suppose that can be arranged.  
GG: I just hope things aren't still awkward between me and Jake.  
TG: YESSSS okay two down one to go  
TG: i gotta go talk to dirkie  
TG: hes gonna be the tough nut to crack  
GG: Figures.  
TG: anyway byeee janeyyy luv yah 3

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

Roxy knew if she told Dirk everyone else was going, he would cave and agree to the party, if only because he didn't want to look like the party pooper, and that was pretty much exactly what happened, and then the party rolled around, and Roxy was glad she'd kept it somewhat lowkey. It was really refreshing to get to spend some time with just her three best friends, and they started to loosen up around each other, despite the slight remaining tension between them. Dirk seemed more himself, and Roxy figured that actually moving out of Bro's place and having Dave back with him helped, and if she didn't know better, she'd think that he and Jake were on speaking terms—possibly even on "fixing the relationship and trying again" terms—again. And because she was so proud of herself, she decided that instead of waiting for it to actually be two months since quitting, she had to say something.  
"Oh! Guys! I forgot to tell you. I've been sober for almost two months!"  
"ROXY!" Jane beamed at her, clearly just as proud as Roxy had hoped. "That's incredible!"  
"Mmmhmmm, yeah it is! I had Rosie go through all my stuff, since I didn't think I could empty everything without emptying it into myself." She had to remember to thank Rose again, when she got back from the party at Feferi's. It was no small feat for Roxy to stop drinking, and the fact was that Rose had been a huge help, even if it seemed like a small thing to Rose.  
"Nice job, cuz," Dirk said. Roxy shot him a gentle smile. Jake was the one to change the subject, while they were talking about heavy things.  
"I say, Dirk, how is everything going with your brothers?"  
Dirk sank in his seat a little bit. "Dave and I have our own place now. All the way across town from that fucker." His voice was harsh when speaking about Braiden, and then he immediately softened. "Can't believe Dave didn't think he could come to me. We've always strifed together, and I knew Dave struggled, but I never considered it to be abusive."  
"Did you ever see any of these incidents?" Jane asked. Roxy wanted desperately to get them off the subject. It had been handled, but Dirk was clearly still beating himself up about it.  
"Only the time Dave slid off the roof. Kid didn't have good footing. Man…" Dirk slumped over, and there was a moment of silence. Roxy reached across the table and put her hand on Dirk's shoulder. It was the only thing she could think to do.  
"What's wrong, Dirkie?" She was trying to stay soft, and not pressure him into talking about it. There was a lot going on. Between that and his… stuff… with Jake, Dirk had been having a hard time since Halloween.  
"I'm a shit older brother. I should have known this was happening. Should have done something to help."  
And then something odd happened. Jake leaned onto Dirk's shoulder, gently. "You're helping now," Jake said. Dirk looked at him in surprise, and it took a moment before they looked away from each other.

Rose was surprised when she got a message from Feferi the day before the Christmas party.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

CC: Hey Rose!  
CC: I was wondering if you'd be able to come over early tomorrow and help me with some décor?  
TT: For the party?  
TT: Sure.  
TT: I'd love to help.  
CC: Thank you thank you thank you!  
CC: Eridan is supposed to help too but I dunno if he'll be up to it.  
TT: Why's that?  
CC: He just has… moods sometimes.  
CC: Anyway you're a total lifesaver!

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

GA: So I hear you have been enlisted to help Feferi with décor tomorrow

Well that was quick. Rose supposed Feferi had been talking to both her and Kanaya at the same time.

TT: Yes, I have.  
GA: As have I  
TT: Well in that case I am looking forward to it even more.  
GA: Oh  
GA: That is kind of you to say  
TT: Are you alright?  
TT: Seems like there may be something on your mind.

GA: Actually I just ran into Eridan  
GA: He was with his father and it incidentally revealed something about him that I was not privy to  
GA: Well I thought about the possibility when he asked me to help out with an outfit for Homecoming

TT: Right.

Well, it was only a matter of time before things got pieced together by _someone._ Rose was actually surprised it had taken that long.

TT: I understand it can be hard to wrap your head around.  
GA: It's not that  
GA: I have always known him as a guy  
GA: He just looked so  
GA: Uncomfortable  
GA: And sad  
TT: Such is the situation for many people.  
TT: It's unfortunate, yes, but until Eridan feels he is in a safe enough environment to come out I think all we can do is be supportive.  
GA: You're right of course  
GA: I suppose I was just caught off guard  
GA: Though if you don't mind me asking how did you know?  
TT: My sister is quite the hacker.  
TT: She messed around with the school systems to ensure that teachers would call him by the proper name, but also that his father wouldn't find out.  
GA: Sounds complicated  
TT: I won't pretend to understand technology the way she does.  
TT: But yes, when I began spending more time with your circle of friends, Eridan demanded I not tell anyone.  
TT: I told him I am not in the business of outing people against their will.  
GA: Odd, that's exactly what I told Feferi just now  
GA: I understand not wanting to tell his father, but why would Eridan keep this a secret from us?  
GA: We are his friends  
TT: He probably is just afraid.  
TT: Not of you guys in particular, but of society's view of that kind of thing.  
TT: I can't imagine.  
TT: Coming out for me was not an issue; my sister is bi, my mother is… well, not straight, I do know that much, my cousin Dirk is gay and Dave…  
TT: Well, Dave is still figuring that out.  
GA: Yes I can't imagine either  
GA: My sister is not exactly straight either and neither are Kankri or Karkat so I suppose it is also a pretty acceptable thing in my family  
GA: I suppose I just wish I'd known sooner so I could help him more  
TT: Well, just being a supportive friend is helping.  
TT: You made his Homecoming outfit, no?  
GA: Yes  
TT: I imagine that was a big help to him.  
GA: I suppose so  
GA: Well thank you for letting me talk your ear off about this  
TT: It is the least I can do.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

And that was honestly the best advice Rose could give. It wasn't as though she knew Eridan particularly well, anyway. In any case, she was just looking forward to seeing Kanaya the next day, knowing it was quite possible that Feferi orchestrated things this way intentionally. Rose was grateful she hadn't procrastinated on gifts, because she _did_ have something she intended to give to Kanaya, and now she had an excuse not to do it in front of everyone.

So, the next day, Rose headed over to Feferi's, and as it turned out, Kanaya was already there. And there was a small box on the kitchen table, so Rose set her bag with Kanaya's gift inside next to it, shooting the girl a soft smile. Rose, Kanaya, and Feferi went about their business decorating, and when Feferi was distracted by something else, Kanaya handed Rose the box.  
"I, uh, saw this in a store the other day and thought you might like it," Kanaya explained. Good Lord, Rose was _so gay_ for her.  
"Oh, you didn't need to get me anything," Rose said as she began to unwrap the box. Inside was an ornament, a sort of hollowed-out sphere with a glittery model of the Eiffel Tower in the middle. Rose was a bit startled by the genuine thought that went into buying such a thing. "This is lovely, Kanaya. Coincidentally, I have something for you as well. Forgive my hasty packaging. I was in a bit of a rush to finish it." The scarf itself was made well, in Rose's own opinion, but she was never good at wrapping presents. Kanaya opened it and smiled.  
"Christmas colors?" she asked with a laugh.  
"I suppose. I noticed you wear green and red a lot." Kanaya unfurled the scarf around her neck. It really did look good on her.  
"This was very kind. And unnecessary. But thank you," Kanaya said.  
"Oh, I could say the same to you."  
And so they went back and forth, as they typically did, continuing even as more people showed up. Rose was glad to have established such a bond, and things were only interrupted eventually by Vriska causing a scene, after which they both retreated into the room Feferi had turned into a dance floor, where Jade had been spending most of the night. Rose and Kanaya sat off to the side, watching Jade dance, and then eventually, Nepeta joined her, but truthfully, Rose was not paying much attention to that, she was just absolutely enamored by Kanaya and enthralled in how long they'd been talking and joking and _flirting_. Eventually, Rose heard someone call out to Nepeta.  
"Hey Nepeta! I'm going home!" Rose looked up just in time to see Karkat going out the front door. And then a moment later, Dave passed through the room.  
"Hey Harley, I'll be back in a little bit. Don't leave without me."  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Jade answered, just as Dave was _also_ out the front door. Well, something was _certainly_ going on with Dave and Karkat. Rose didn't think much of it until Dave came back inside about an hour later, looking considerably forlorn. Rose furrowed a brow, shooting Kanaya an apologetic look before following Dave back into the other room.  
"Dave, what's wrong?" she asked.  
"Hmm? Nothin'. I just think… Karkat got the wrong idea about me and Terezi."  
"Huh?"  
"Look, I really can't talk about it right now. Got some shit to deal with," Dave said, and then hurried away, looking around the house as he went. Rose frowned after him. Avoidance was a poor solution.


	9. Date Night

Christmas had never really been a huge ordeal in the Lalonde household so the fact that Rowan had spent a week decorating the house and started the morning by cooking a large breakfast (somehow managing to _not_ burn the house down in the process) certainly had Rose surprised. She supposed the recent… situation with the boys was playing a hand. Maybe Mother felt bad for her book launch having kept her so busy. Roxy, on the other hand, was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and was, in fact, very enthusiastic about the whole thing. Rose shrugged and went along with it, only _slightly_ more eager to get to the presents, as she'd taken the time to make Roxy a bi pride scarf. That was her theme this year; she'd also made an aromantic pride scarf for Jade, a gay pride scarf for Dirk, and a lesbian pride scarf for herself, only neglecting to make one for Dave since she wasn't sure if he'd come out as anything in particular, and therefore, wasn't sure of what the color scheme should be. Roxy was very much a fan of her scarf.  
"Oh my _Gooooddddddd,_ Rose, this is so sweet!"  
Roxy said it with a genuine voice, and immediately wrapped the scarf around her neck. She pulled Rose into a hugh, which Rose begrudgingly accepted.  
"I'm glad you like it." It was really refreshing, actually, to talk to Roxy like that. The girls hadn't really been close until recently, and frankly, Roxy thought her addiction had something to do with it. Rose was pleased to find her mother had gifted her two tickets to the Museum of Contemporary Art, and insisted that Rose take one of her friends.  
Once those presents were done with, Rose attended to those from her friends. John had gifted her merchandise based off her _Grimoire_ ; The Wands of Oglogoth. Dave sent her a mixtape of "ill jams" and Jade sent a terrarium of plants from her tropical island home, accompanied by a figurine of of a small pink turtle. How cute. A moment later, her phone began going off.

gardenGnostic [GG] opened a memo in group: sex drugs and shrek

GG: merry christmas guys!

ectoBiologist [EB] responded to memo.

EB: christ, i forgot our group chat was named that.  
GG: courtesy of mr. strider :P

turntechGodhead [TG] responded to memo

TG: you guys talking shit without me  
GG: nooooo of course not  
TG: sarcasm really isn't your bag is it  
GG: i'm sorry we can't all be as cool as you mr. coolguy mcsunglass pants

tentacleTherapist [TT] responded to memo

TT: Ignoring my cousin for the moment, how is everyone's mornings going?  
TG: up yours lalonde  
TT: I trust you all received your presents.  
EB: yeah! thanks so much, rose, it's super warm  
EB: i actually just finished opening all three of the presents

Rose smiled. She'd made John a hat, seeing as a pride scarf wouldn't have been exactly appropriate.

EB: they're so nice!  
GG: aw im glad you like it john!  
EB: actually dave i haven't listened to the music yet but the note was nice  
TG: jesus dude i give you the gift of sick ass beats  
TG: something actually not dorky to listen to  
TG: and this is how im repaid  
TT: Don't be so melodramatic.  
TG: you telling me not to be melodramatic is the highest point of irony ive seen in a month  
TG: and coming from me that's a pretty big fucking deal  
EB: i hope you guys like your gifts too  
EB: i'm kind of terrible at shopping  
GG: i haven't opened it yet, gram-gram said jake and i had to wait to open all our presents until grandpa gets here  
TG: gram gram  
GG: yes.  
TT: Dave, I take it you and Dirk will be joining us here at the Lalondes' for dinner?  
TG: jesus fuckin  
TG: yeah  
EB: have fun guys!  
EB: my dad's gesturing for me to get off the phone now  
EB: he probably wants me to pointlessly clean something  
EB: so… merry christmas!  
GG: oh gram gram is here so i gotta go too!  
TT: Bye, Jade.  
TG: catch ya later harley

Nothing much of interest happened until Dave and Dirk showed up just before dinner. Dirk looked mildly surprised at the table Rowan had set up; the settings were done very nicely, but the table was covered in Chinese food. She shrugged at the boys.

"I managed breakfast, but a ham was a little much for my skills." Dirk shot her a smile, and Roxy was very relieved to see him lightening up a little bit.

"Looks great, Aunt R," he said, and Rowan and the kids sat down. After dinner, Rose handed Dirk his scarf, and she was surprised to see Dirk receive it very well. He'd never really been one for titles. Dave shot Rose a look as the others talked.

"What the hell, Rose, you doling out gifts to everyone else?" He was joking, of course, and Rose surprised him with a genuine answer.

"In all honesty, Dave, I wasn't sure if it'd be appropriate to gift you a pride scarf if you weren't sure about—"

"Pan."  
"What?"

"I think… I'm pan. Pansexual." Rose looked on at him in surprise.  
"Well… in that case, I will have one for you soon."

Dave spent the rest of the night tapping away furiously on his phone, Rose doing her best to decipher his facial expressions and his ticks and she took a guess that he was talking to Karkat, something that was rewarded with the satisfaction of being right when Dave looked up at her, his face pale (paler than usual, anyway) and his expression unsure. He simply said; "Karkat just asked me on a date." Not only did Rose look at him in surprise; so did everyone else in the room.

"Did he?" Dirk asked, leaning over a bit to look at Dave's phone screen.

"Yeah, dude, check it out."

Roxy was immediately envious. She really wanted to go out with Callie. That girl was just so totally adorable, but Roxy hadn't been able to do anything about her feelings. That moment with Dave was all the rest of the motivation she needed, so she sent a message to Callie.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering uraniumUmbra [UU]

TG: yo callie  
TG: u busy tomorrow?  
UU: Not that I'm aware of.  
UU: Why?  
TG: because  
TG: im gonna take u on a date  
TG: 3

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering uraniumUmbra [UU]

Roxy logged off quickly to avoid the inevitable insisting against it from Callie. Callie would say that she wanted to, but couldn't for some reason, and Roxy would insist and it would go on like that, so all Roxy could do was shrug about it. Welp. That was done. Roxy would pick Callie up, and they would go out, and that would be the end of the conversation. Well, hopefully not _literally_ the end of the conversation, but Roxy wasn't prepared to fight Callie about it.

Much to her surprise, Callie protested very little when Roxy picked her up the next day. They got to their movie with very little bickering, but rather very pleasant conversation and light smiles, and Roxy blushed every time their hands met on the armrest, or in the popcorn bucket, and god she was so so glad she just got to be there with Callie at all, because she had been infatuated with that girl and here they were on a date and how was this real life?! By the time Roxy went to drop Callie off, they'd spent the whole day together; seen a movie, gone for dinner and ice cream and wandered around the mall holding hands, and Roxy was as happy as she could possibly be.

"I've had a wonderful day, Roxy," Callie said, her voice soft. Roxy walked her up to the door and everything about it felt so cliché.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Callie. You deserve it." Callie smiled up at her and Roxy felt warmth flood through her cheeks. And then Roxy took a breath and she leaned in for the kiss. It was just a peck, but she and Callie were both a bit embarrassed. Not in a bad way, just… surprised and blushing, but Callie was the one who'd pulled away. Roxy looked at her longingly.

"Roxy, I… I can't, I just… you see, I…" Wow, even when she was struggling to find the right words, Callie was just _so adorable._ Callie's brother stuck his head out the window as she stood there with Roxy and he shouted at both of them.

"Hey _ugly!_ Stop being so utterly depraved and get your ass in here! And you! Skank!" Roxy scowled at him. "Get off my porch!" Callie looked at Roxy apologetically before rushing inside, whereas Roxy just wanted to get into her car and cry. Or drink. No. There had to be some kind of explanation. Callie wouldn't just be an ass like that. Roxy took a breath and steadied herself, pushing the idea of drinking out of her mind. It would be fine.

Rose was further encouraged to pursue something with Kanaya first by Dave's declaration of a date with Karkat, and then by seeing Roxy head off on her date with Callie the next morning, so she decided to send a message of her own.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

TT: Hello, Miss Maryam.

TT: I trust you had an enjoyable holiday.

GA: Oh

GA: Yes my uncle is quite the cook

GA: Its really just a nice meal and some family time for us though

GA: Well I mean for the Maryams anyway

TT: Right.

TT: Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come off as though I was assuming.

GA: Oh no its quite alright

GA: If you're worried about me missing out on presents you should know that Solomon insists on getting us gifts regadless

TT: Ah, I see.

TT: He seems like a good guy.

TT: I've heard much about him.

GA: Yes he is.

TT: That is not why I messaged you, though.

TT: I messaged you because I have been infomed that Karkat finally asked Dave on a date.

GA: Oh?

TT: Yes.

TT: And

TT: Well, you and I have spent a fair amount of time fretting over them, but not only has that happened, but Dave has also gotten out of Braiden's apartment.

TT: So my suggestion is that we stop fretting over those two and worry about ourselves.

TT: Would you like to accompany me to lunch tomorrow?

TT: And, to avoid any confusion, I do intend this to be a romantic outing.

GA: Oh

GA: Uh

GA: Well I would be honored, Miss Lalonde

TT: Excellent.

TT: Meet me at Le Petit Chateau at 1 tomorrow.

GA: Sounds like a date

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

Rose was surprised that had gone so smoothly. She and Kanaya were not exactly the smooth type, and while they'd been mildly flirting, they still seemed to stumble around each other. She tried not to let her nerves get to her too much as she prepared for the date the next day; tried not to let herself overthink things or dress too fancy or mess herself up too badly, and she was still managing to maintain composure even as she sat at _Le Petit Chateau._ She decided to take a seat outside, hoping Kanaya would see her on the way in, and then took out her book to keep her pulse steady as she waited, a bit anxious despite not really being the anxious type. After a few minutes, Rose glanced up to see Kanaya—who looked _stunning_ in a sheer white top (with a tanktop underneath) and a jade skirt, complimented by gold jewelery—approaching the table.  
"Ah, Kanaya, good to see you," Rose said, tucking her book away as to not appear rude.

"I do hope I didn't leave you waiting too long."

"Oh, no, not at all."

"So, may I ask what you had in mind for this afternoon?"  
"Yes, I thought we could have a bite to eat here, and afterwards, I have tickets to the MOCA, if that is something that interests you." Rose had a feeling her mother had been being passive aggressive when she said to share the tickets with anyone, and had actually wanted to go with Rose, but Rose took her words at face value, and she was glad to have done so, because Kanaya looked very excited at the prospect of visiting the museum.

"Oh, yes, that sounds wonderful. I hear their botanical gardens are simply divine."

"Personally speaking, I am a bit curious about their current exhibition."

"Decadent Rubbish: Defying Misfortune," Kanaya said verbatim. Rose blinked at her in surprise.

"Yes, with a title like that, my curiousity could not help but be piqued. I believe it's about—"

"The adaptability of household items and channeling creativity to create high-end fashion from what others would refer to as garbage," Kanaya said, and then she looked very embarrassed. "My apologies, I didn't mean to interrupt. I am just very, ah, enthusiastic about fashion." This was a fact that had not been lost on Rose.

"No need to apologize," Rose said, smiling softly at Kanaya.

The two girls enjoyed their lunch at the small French café, before hopping on a bus to get across town to the museum. Their hands brushed each other as they looked at the art together, and Rose fought the urge to claps her hand around Kanaya's as they made their way towards the gardens. Rose paused at one of the plaques, taking a moment to read it.

" _Rosa Chinesnsis._ White, pink, yellow, red, and mixed-color roses from China and Burma." Rose glanced at the remaning description, and felt her face drop when she spotted the name "Rowan Lalonde". Kanaya moved closer, reading it for herself.

"Donated to MOCA by Rowan Lalonde. Oh."

"It's… from her book proceeds," Rose said, the words lingering on her mind. "She told me once that she saw these… these lavender ones while she was pregnant with me and she thought they were so beautiful, so hse named me Rose." Rose paused. "I had no idea she donated these." Was there a reason she'd given Rose the tickets? So she'd know her mother loved her (or her namesake, anyway) so much that she wanted these flowers to last somewhere the world couldn't destroy them? It all seemed odd to her, and she tried to piece it together as she leaned forward on the fence. Kanaya matched her position.

"Well, I don't think they're nearly as beautiful as you." Rose glanced up at Kanaya in surprise. Nobody—well, nobody except for Mother—called Rose beautiful. She was that weird, pseudo-gothy girl, usually. Rose wanted to say something, but sadly, was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Oh, uh," Rose glanced at the screen. It was Roxy. Rose pursed her lips in frustration. Roxy knew she was on a date; why would she be calling _now_ of all times?! "Excuse me for a moment." Rose wandered off a bit, away from Kanaya before she answered the phone. "Roxy, I don't—"

"Rose! You haven't seen Frigglish lately, have you?"

"No. Why?"

"Uh, 'cause he showed up today so I let him in and I walked by your room just now and he's chewin' on a broken violin string."  
"Why do you…" Rose let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm real sorry, Rose, but I'm worried he ate it or something! Can you come back and help me? I swear I'll make it up to you for messin' up your date."

"Okay." Rose hung up anf then sighed again, looking at Kanaya apologetically. "I hate to cut this short, but, uh, that was my sister. Something about the cat and my violin, so I guess I need to get going."

"Oh, I see."

"I'm sorry, Kanaya."

"Please, don't apologize. I had a wonderful time."

"Then… then we should do it again sometime," Rose said, smiling softly at Kanaya just before she left.


	10. Tipsy

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

TT: I apologize for having to leave with such haste the other day.  
TT: It goes against my usual habits.  
GA: Oh no please do not worry yourself about it  
GA: It sounded like you had a situation  
TT: Yes, well, it seems as though I'm having a lot of situations lately.  
GA: Perhaps I can be of some assistance  
TT: Oh, it's nothing, really.  
TT: In fact, things have improved greatly.  
TT: It was my fault anyway. I'd left the door to my room ajar and Mutie decided to chew on my violin strings.  
TT: Roxy ended up buying replacements for me.  
GA: Well thats good  
GA: I wasnt aware that you played the violin  
TT: Oh, yes.  
TT: Perhaps I'll serenade you sometime.  
GA: Sounds romantic  
TT: To be completely upfront, it is probably not what you're imagining.  
TT: While Mother always preferred that I learn classical music, which she makes perfectly clear through passive-aggressive comments, I prefer to create covers.  
TT: Do you know of the Vitamin String Quartet?  
GA: No  
TT: Ah.  
TT: Well I will have to enlighten you.  
TT: What I enjoy playing is along the lines of what they do.  
GA: I see  
GA: Well regardless I would love to hear it  
GA: Given the opportunity  
TT: Well I will keep that in mind.  
TT: I simply wanted to apologize.  
GA: I appreciate that but assure you it is unnecessary  
GA: Are you attending Feferis party this evening?  
TT: As a matter of fact, I am.  
GA: Well then I will see you there

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

Rose was certainly nervous to see Kanaya again after sort of bailing on their date. What was more, she wanted to kiss Kanaya at midnight. That seemed like a good sort of way to initiate things, beyond their aggravating non-progression which consisted of nothing but two nervous girls flirting with each other. Rose's eyes flitted over to the bottle of wine she'd confiscated when Roxy dumped everything down the drain. Maybe just a sip. Maybe that could ease her a little bit. After all, she'd seen what happened when Roxy and Mother got addicted, so there was no way she'd have more than just a little bit, right? Rose sighed to herself, knowing it wasn't her best idea, but, wow, she really thought too much and maybe she'd stop overanalyzing things a little bit if she let herself relax, and in the moment, alcohol seemed like the way to do so, so Rose took a sip. It was bitter, but not as strong as she'd expected. Maybe that was because she was used to the way Roxy's martinis smelled, but Rose took another sip, and then decided it might not be a bad idea to get over to the party a bit early. Maybe Feferi needed help with décor again. The real reason was that Rose wanted to be there before Kanaya showed up.

As luck would have it, Rose found herself arriving at pretty much the exact same time as Kanaya. And as luck would have it even more, Rose found herself at the mercy of that wine. It hit her long after she'd actually imbibed it, and she was… not entirely sober when she greeted Kanaya. Not totally far-gone, but tipsy enough to be braver than Sober Rose.  
"Fancy seeing you here," Rose muttered to Kanaya. Kanaya smirked at her a bit.  
"Yes, fancy indeed. How are you this evening?"  
"Looking forward to the festivities," Rose answered. It was true, at the very least, if not all that was on her mind. She walked up to the door with Kanaya, hearing Feferi shout from inside.

"Eridan, you can't just-! Eridan!" They heard a clatter just before the door was slammed open in front of them, and Eridan paused, looking surprised to see them before shoving his way through the middle. Rose, with her judgement impaired, muttered under her breath.  
"What a jackass."  
Eridan turned on his heel, marching back up to the girls and getting way too close for comfort to Rose's face. "You got a fuckin' problem with me, Lalonde? Not that it's any a your fuckin' business, but you should know it's not like I got it easy here, and seems like every time I make a FUCKIN' plan, it all just goes and blows up in my face, so mind your manners, you—"

"Eridan!" Kanaya interrupted. Eridan's eyes snapped away from Rose and she took a step back. Eridan's face crumped before he stalked off, back towards his house. Kanaya glanced at Rose, a small fown on her face, and Rose shrugged at her, knowing there was no way to change who Eridan was, or his behavior. Cautiously, the two girls went into the Peixes home. Rose sort of followed Kanaya, still in a bit of a daze. They found Feferi on the floor in the kitchen, on her knees and looking visibly shaken up. Rose glanced at a knife that had been abandoned; dropped on the floor nearby, and she spotted Sollux slumped against the wall in the adjacent living room. So something had clearly set Eridan off, and it looked like he got in a fight with Sollux.

Kanaya was the first to comfort Feferi, the three girls sitting in silence until Feferi looked up at Rose, her eyes reddened from crying. "Feferi?" Kanaya's voice asked softly, and she helped Feferi stand up, even though she seemed uninjured.  
"Feferi, are you alright?" Rose asked.  
"Yeah, I just… have never seen him like that."  
"Eridan?" Kanaya asked.  
"Yes… he seemed so… dark. And angry."  
"What happened?" Rose asked.  
"He… got really upset with me and grabbed the knife off the counter and he looked so… I don't know… it didn't seem like him. Eridan has a lot of frustrations, but never in my life did I actually think he'd hurt me. Except for tonight. He seemed to realize he was way out of line, and he dropped it, and left, but…" There was more to the story, but Feferi was in no position to be pressed for details.

"So who did that?" Kanaya asked, nodding towards Sollux.

"Eridan!" Feferi answered. She was starting to sound more frustrated than just upset. "He came over early because he wants to talk to me about… well, about leaving. Running away. Doing dangerous things without thinking them through because he feels scared and hopeless. I suppose I lost my temper, too, but he's been so selfish, and… and _rude_ lately! I just can't stand that kind of attitude!" Rose took a breath. Eridan was having trouble coping with… what, his gender? That was one thing, but apparently he was taking it out on others. Violence wasn't the answer, no matter what aggression he had pent up from his family. Of course, Rose couldn't speak to understanding what he was dealing with, but this violence seemed excessive.

"Ah. I suppose that makes sense… he did shove me aside as I came in," Kanaya said. It was then that Sollux stirred, and Feferi darted towards him, Kanaya and Rose moving much slower.

"Sollux? Are you alright?"

"I don't… I don't know. I can't see," Sollux answered. Rose moved forward a little bit, investigating the bump on Sollux's head. Feferi shifted over so Rose could see better.

"It looks like you hit your head pretty hard. You may have damaged the optical cortex; it does lie in the back of the brain. Blindness is most likely temporary."

"And how the hell do you know?" Sollux snipped at her. He wobbled as he stood up and Feferi had to steady him. Rose was aware of the smug smile she gave, knowing Sollux couldn't see it.

"Open a book sometime, gamer boy. Maybe you'll learn something."

Once Feferi got Sollux settled on the couch, the girls tried to get into a more light-hearted conversation, but that proved difficult given the situation.

"Feferi, are you sure you're in a… uh… proper mental state to host a party?" Kanaya asked. Rose was sure she didn't mean it to be rude, but it did sound the slightest bit passive aggressive.

"I'm… okay," Feferi answered, but she answered slowly. "Besides, it would be rude to cancel at this point. I'm pretty sure everyone is on their way, and looking forward to the ball drop."

Dave's entrance could not have been more perfectly timed, and Rose knew it was best that they drop it there, not only because Feferi didn't seem to want to talk about it, but also because Dave was already dealing with enough shit as it was.

At some point in the evening, Gamzee slid a drink on the table for Rose, an offer which the others refused. Rose wasn't sure if they were aware, but she understood the moment she took a sniff; the entire punch bowl was laced with vodka. No wonder Tavros looked a little tipsy. Rose shrugged it off. If there was a night to get drunk, it was certainly New Year's. She took a drink, and as the night went on, she found herself getting more physically affectionate with Kanaya. Their feet nudged each other, their knees bumped together, and Rose was halfway in Kanaya's chair by the time they were joined by Dave, and then John.

"Hey Rose, hi Kanaya!" he said, grinning as he sat at the table, previously only being occupied by Jade, Rose, and Kanaya.

"Hello, boys," Kanaya answered. She turned towards Dave. "So how exactly is it that you wound up on a date with my cousin a few days ago?" Dave made eye contact with Rose, who feigned innocence at having told Kanaya. It was just as likely that she'd heard from Karkat.

"It's a long story, Papaya. Karkat is a—" Rose was genuinely interested in hearing the follow-up to that, but Dave was cut off by Karkat's grouchy voice.

"Karkat is a what, you useless fucking shitweasel?"

"Always with the pet names," Dave sighed. Karkat took the last seat at the table. The night continued with Dave and Karkat's flirt-bickering and Rose consuming the rest of her drink and half of another one, resulting in a continuously tipsy Rose, though Tavros was the one who got wasted, much to everyone's surprise. Karkat was the one to discover the situation when he got up to get a drink himself, then wound up yelling at Gamzee.

"You piece of shit! You spiked the goddamn punch!"

Karkat skulked out of the room, Dave leaving moments later. But Rose was paying attention to Kanaya as the New Year's countdown started. She leaned on Kanaya's shoulder.

"Kan, do you… wanna kiss me?" she asked. The question surprised even Rose. She hadn't been planning on being so up front about it, but there it was, lingering in the air as the countdown was vocalized by the chorus of friends behind them.

"I… um…" Kanaya murmured. Rose blinked. Shit. She'd made Kan uncomfortable.

"Excuse me," she muttered, smiling to herself a bit. It was okay. It probably wasn't a great idea anyway. Rose wandered into the next room, in search of a bathroom in Feferi's fucking mansion of a house, and there she found Dave and Karkat kissing on the couch. A touch of envy rippled through her, but still. This was amazing progress on Dave's part. As they pulled away, Rose saw Dave lean forward, just pressing his face into Karkat's hair.

"It's about time," she said. Dave and Karkat both shot up from the couch, red spilling across Dave's face.

"ROSE!"

Roxy was, once again, very satisfied and happy to have a pretty low-key party, and was even more excited that she'd convinced Callie to come by, especially after the most awkward ending to a first date ever. That was a situation Roxy was still very confused by, because she and Callie were currently being very cuddly on the couch, and while Callie didn't seem sure how to respond to Roxy's advances, she wasn't totally shooting her down, either. Callie smiled and blushed and laughed and seemed to have a generally warm reception, but she never reciprocated, and now that they were alongside Dirk and Jake (who, in Roxy's opinon, were certainly on the path to getting back together), it was only more obvious that this seemed almost like a dead end.

"Thank you for inviting me, Roxy," Callie said, leaning on her shoulder. It was these little gestures that made Roxy think Callie was interested, but there was something else keeping her from doing anything about it. Maybe it was her brother. Caliborn was supposedly a giant shithead, and from Roxy's small interaction with him, she believed it.

"Of course, Callie, babe." Callie drew quiet after that, and Roxy made a noise of frustration. "Jane, can you help me with something in the kitchen?" Roxy dragged Jane behind her before Jane even said anything. Jane clearly knew that Roxy needed to vent, so vent was what Roxy did. "I don't get it, Jane. Callie and I hang out together, we both think the other is friggin' adorable… why isn't she… ugh." Roxy laid her head on the counter.

"Roxy, there's always the possibility that she's… you know. Straight?"

"Janey, we met at an LGBT club."

"You told me you were in the same English class?"

"Right. Well we are but I noticed her in the club first. I mean like school club not like club club," Roxy clarified. "Anyway, yeah, I'm pretty sure she isn't straight, but she's not responding and it's _killing_ me."

"Hmm," Jane pondered for a moment.

"Janeyyyy, _help meeee."_

"Roxanne Lalonde, I am the _last_ person you want to ask about relationship advice."

Roxy couldn't help but laugh. "Did you just call me _Roxanne?_ Janey, that isn't even my name! You're ridiculous."

"Roxy, I'm afraid there's a good reason I haven't reciprocated your advances." Roxy jumped at the voice. How much had Callie just heard?

"Oh shit! Callie! I hope… you didn't hear too much of that." Mostly because Roxy felt it was in poor taste to talk about people behind their backs.

"Pish posh, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Your feelings have been made quite clear, and if I am to be honest with you, and myself, for that matter, I have a bit of a crush on you myself. The truth is, I'm afraid I won't be around much longer," Callie said, looking a bit morose, "and I would hate for you to get attached only to be later devastated."  
"Callie, I'm already attached," Roxy said, smiling softly at Calliope.  
"Why do you think you won't be around much longer?" Jane asked.  
"Well, um, you see… I've been diagnosed with cancer. I've been doomed since the beginning." Oh fuck. Roxy let out a small gasp, clamping her hands over her mouth.  
"I… I'm sorry," Jane stuttered.  
"Callie, no!" Roxy said, darting around the counter to hug Calliope. "Calliope, all I want to do is make you happy."  
"But—"  
"Shhh. Listen. Calliope." Roxy was surprised by the seriousness in her own voice. "Calliope. However much time you have left, you don't need to suppress your feelings just 'cause you're afraid I'm going to be hurt later."  
"But Roxy, I—"  
"No, Callie, I _want_ you to be happy! You of all people deserve it!" It was true, Callie was so kind and good and she deserved so much better in the world. Roxy felt tears pooling in her eyes. "Let me take you out and kiss your face and tell you how beautiful and amazing you are."  
"Wuh—I—um. If you want to do all those things…"  
"And… and maybe you'll pull through, Callie. You've made it this long."  
Callie smiled weakly at Roxy, and Roxy's heart soared.  
"Okay, Roxy, I… I want to be happy. With you. Since… since we both like each other, we may as well make the most of it," Callie conceded, still smiling softly at Roxy, but the emotion behind it shifted. It felt more genuine, and only got wider as Roxy nuzzled into her cheek, and then gave her a small peck on the lips. Callie's eyes widened in surprise, and then blushed. Roxy grinned at her.  
"And you don't gotta wear these wigs anymore!" Roxy said, nodding at the curly white hair on Callie's head. Callie looked nervous as she slipped the wig off. Stark white curls gave way to a dark buzzcut, hair barely growing back in. "OMG, you're so adorable." Roxy clasped her hand around ncredibly unsure as she slowly slid the wig off, revealing her natural hair, or what was left of it, barely growing back, Jane assumed from chemo therapy. Much to Roxy's surprise, she and Callie shared a kiss at midnight.


	11. Poetry Club

"Rose, can I talk to you about something?" Rose blinked up at Terezi as the two stood at Rose's locker. She was surprised Terezi was coming to _her_ for advice.  
"Of course."  
"Okay, so… I think… Gamzee's like, flirting with me? But not cute flirting, like kind of aggressive flirting. And… I'm kind of into it? But I'm really fucked up about it, cause there was some shit with Dave, and also with Karkat, and Gamzee is kind of Karkat's best friend, so it's kind of wrong for me to date my sort of ex's best friend, right? Not to mention I think Gamzee is not totally himself, and pissed that Tav didn't reciprocate? I really just…" Terezi sighed. "I shouldn't be attracted to Gamzee. That's all."  
"It sounds… complicated," Rose said.  
"It is!"  
"What kind of things does Gamzee say to you?"  
"Stuff like… I'd be hot all tied down, or pinned to his wall. That he wonders what it would feel like to bruise me up and… I dunno, he's kind of fucked up lately."  
"And you're…"  
"I know it sounds bad! I just…" Terezi sighed again. "Nevermind. I shouldn't have said anything." And Terezi turned and left. But this stuck with Rose, a concern dwelling in her mind. That was the most exciting thing that came with the return to school, aside from a fistfight between Aradia and Vriska that resulted in Aradia's suspension and subsequent switch to another school, Rose found herself quite intimidated by the mere idea of getting closer to Kanaya, and the more nervous Rose got about it the more she told herself drinking was okay. It seemed to take away some of that nerve. Roxy couldn't help but notice Rose starting to partake in her own old habits, and while part of her twinged with jealousy that Rose was drinking and she wasn't, but the other part of Roxy had a sudden overwhelming surge of concern.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering genderedArticulate [GA]

TG: por i know we don't chat much but  
GA: We really should more.  
TG: yes agreed!  
TG: but  
TG: am worried about rose  
TG: that she might be following in my and/or mom's footsteps?  
GA: In what way?  
TG: in an alcoholism way :/  
GA: Oh, I see.  
TG: i wanna help but im not even sure if that's right and idk what i should do  
GA: Hm.  
GA: For now, I suggest just spending some time with her.  
GA: Make her aware there's someone by her side in case things DO get bad.  
TG: okay  
TG: i can do that  
GA: If I may make a suggestion  
GA: I'm taking part in a poetry reading tomorrow if you'd like to bring Rose  
TG: !  
TG: thatd be tha BOMB  
TG: thanks porrim

tipsyGnostagic [TG] ceased pestering genderedArticulate [GA]

When Rose got home, Roxy grinned at her.  
"Rose! What're you doin' tomorrow night?"  
Rose had to refrain from rolling her eyes. "I didn't have any plans in particular."  
"Cool; we're goin' to my friend's thing."  
"What kind of thing?" Rose asked.  
"A poetry reading! Won't that be cool?"  
Rose sighed at her sister's sudden interest. This was not really like Roxy, to seek out "sisterly bonding time". There was an ulterior motive. "Sure, Rox," Rose said, resignation in her voice. She wandered into the kitchen and opened her mother's "secret" cabinet. Which bottle would she not notice was missing a bit? Rose made a selection and took a swig without really looking at the label. She was beginning to understand why Mother kept this stuff around; why Roxy had such troubles with it. It really was relaxing. It eased her nerves, which were only getting worse every time she thought of Kanaya; every time she saw Terezi and Gamzee in close proximity. And it was unfortunate that Rose had turned to taking her mother's stuff, but her secret stash had run out. After another swig, Rose retired to her room for the evening.

The next day in class, Rose was greeted by Kanaya.  
"Bonjour, Rose. Je voulias savoir si vous souhaitez repartir?" Rose smiled at Kanaya, blushing the slightest bit.  
"Your French has improved greatly."  
"Merci. I… uh, had such a pleasant afternoon with you last time, so I thought maye we could do it again sometime. Perhaps… tonight?"  
"I would love to," Rose said, and then she remembered the plans Roxy had sprung on her. "But, not tonight. Roxy has asked me to attend an event with her, so I'm afraid this evening is booked. But perhaps sometime a bit closer to… Valentine's Day?" Rose asked, well aware that Valentine's Day was that weekend. Kanaya turned red.  
"Very well. Valentine's Day it is." Rose smiled at Kanaya.

That evening, Roxy put on her best, most fun outfit before dragging Rose out to the car and driving to the address Porrim had sent her. It wasn't common for Roxy to drive into the city, but with the help of Siri, she got close enough to the place to find Porrim on the sidewalk waving her down. She slowed down, rolling down the passenger-side window. Porrim leaned up against the car.  
"Hey, you must be Rose," she said, as Rose was in the passenger seat. "I'm Porrim."  
"Nice to meet you," Rose said, but her voice was monotonous. She didn't cotton well to being patronized.  
"Rox, there's a parking lot down that way," Porrim gestured. "I'll see you inside."  
Roxy nodded, grinning, and rolled the window back up. When she and Rose approached Porrim after parking the car, she led them inside. Roxy glanced around the place. "I didn't know this thing was at a _bar._ I can't…" her voice trailed. She was hoping Rose wouldn't figure out the real motivations here. A bar was not a good idea, though. That much was definite.  
"I didn't realize; I've never been here before." The apologetic look on Porrim's face was enough. Of course this wasn't intentional; Roxy felt guilty for snipping at Porrim, as slight as it had been. Rose took an opportunity to duck away from her sister and her friend. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the environment, by the fact that Roxy was pressuring her to spend time with her, and all the implications of that, so Rose snagged an abandoned drink glass off a nearby table and took it to the bartender.  
"Can I get a refill?" The bartender raised an eye at her, like she was debating whether or not to ask for an ID, but the fact that Rose already had a glass was apparently proof enough. Ten minutes later, Rose was sipping on a rum and Coke. The evening went on like that, and Rose didn't even really remember hearing Porrim's poem. The next thing she knew, she and Roxy were back home, Roxy looking sternly at her.  
"Rose, you should…" Roxy let out a sigh. She remembered hating it when Rose would lecture her, so she didn't really want to turn the tables in that way. "You should get some rest."  
"Shore thing, Rox…" Rose slurred.

Saturday came around much more quickly than Rose anticipated, and she was even _more_ nervous than she'd been for her first date with Kanaya, especially since they hadn't even kissed yet; they hadn't even come close except for on New Year's, and that hadn't exactly gone well, so Rose partook in her least savory habit and got _pretty drunk_ and put on an over-elegant sundressbefore her mom dropped her off at _Le Petit Chateau,_ unaware of Rose's state, or of the flask concealed in Rose's purse. Every time, Rose told herself, she'd just take a sip, just to ease her nerves, but clearly the habit had escalated, even if Rose wouldn't admit it to herself. She looked up as Kanaya walked up to meet her.  
"Good afternoon," Kanaya said. Rose hiccuped, with a smile. "Oh. Hmm."  
"Whas is it?"  
"Am I… underdressed for the occasion?" Kanaya asked. Rose looked down at her dress, and her heels, and then looked up at Kanaya, who was startlingly fashionable, as per usual.  
"No! You look sho great."  
"If I'd known you wanted to dress in more elegant attire, I would have happily, uh… hmm." Rose just giggled. Kanaya was so cute when she was flustered. "Rose, are you feeling alright?"  
"Whay do you ask? Becouse if, you want to kno, I realy fell, quiiiiiiie fabuloush!" Rose giggled again, grinning widely at Kanaya, who paused for a moment before sitting down.  
"Ah, I see. It seems you may have imbibed some, uh…" Rose interrupted with a hiccup. "Yes… well then, I guess that would explain it."  
Rose looked quizzically up at Kanaya. "Explain what?"  
"The lethargy you possibly experienced when it came to planning our rendezvous in a timely manner."  
"Oh. _Ohhhhh,_ mey god. I yam so sorry." Another hiccup.  
"Well, I'm still amenable to an evening of… whatever." Rose grinned.  
"Okayyy, les go, for a walk."  
"Yes, after you. If you can actually manage to— whoa there." Rose stood, with a stumble, nearly tripping over her own feet. She straightened herself out, blushing a bit when she noticed Kanaya reaching out to catch her. "Maintain your balance. Okay. Are you good?" Rose nodded, still smiling wide. "Okay, good. Let's go." As they walked, Kanaya continued talking. "It seems you planned ahead more than I, as you intended this to be a date with fancy clothes, whereas I look like something the cat dragged in, so, maybe you can tell me now exactly what you had in mind? I mean, as far as specific activites are concerned."  
"Noupe!"  
"Noupe? I mean, nope? Nope what?"  
"I honessly had not drafted blueprins for the evening, assine from, gettin' prettied up, aaand… hmm. Should I have planned more? Wohoops."  
"It's really okay though, I suspected extenuation may have been what was taking place." Well, that didn't sound as though Rose was making a good impression. But she laughed anyway.  
"OMG, Kangaya, I'm. Sooo extenuated righ now." Rose let out another hiccup as she and Kanaya began to walk down the street, their hands brushing up against each other. "Annyway, I just thouh that, tonight… we could just walk a round for a while an talk. About relly anything. Like… our famlilies, or, the fushure…"  
"Yes, that sounds nice."  
"Just have a casusal, spoptaneous evening. I don'… I don't ses why dates have to alayways be, a felderal fucking eschew. Dono't you agree?"  
"Yes…" Kanaya's voice trailed, and then Rose remembered what she _really_ wanted to bring up.  
"Kanyanya, do you ever jus shee a couple tha' you think maybe is unhealthy?"  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
Even drunk, Rose wasn't about to get into the details. It was Terezi's personal business. And it wasn't as if she were acting on this attraction towards Gamzee. But it was alarming to Rose nonetheless. "Worried 'bout a road someone _miiiiiight_ go down. But maybe I shouldn't intrefere. Maybe it could be… just a wonderful thing for them. An I would beh hoorible to interefere, with their… ugh, I dunno. I try to understand, sometimes, like, more than inteclctually, an… it still dosn't make sense to me. I don't want to project my valuesh on to a relationship, one that isn't even happening yet, jush because I dispaprove."  
"I understand, but…"  
"Kanaya, you'rer smart about thish stuff. Can you teach me?"  
"I…"  
"There's so mouch I just don't understand. I'm soi curious. Feelings like this, the more complicicated things beyond just havin' a crush on someone… it still doesn't realay comput to me." Rose never really thought that much about it, but she was a much more analytical, much less emotional person.  
"I really… don't know if I would be a good teacher. I've never actually been any good at helping my friends with these sorts of relationships."  
"That's fine… forget…specificulty that right now. I want… you to teach me evverrreeeything!"  
Kanaya blushed. "Everything?!"  
"Yez."  
"That is… a lot of things."  
And then, Rose decided to make her move. Somewhere in her alcohol-addled brain, she knew this was the moment. She turned to face Kanaya, putting both her hands on her shoulders. "I want you… to… teash me everything." One hand shifted to be at Kanaya's waist as Rose drew closer. "I want… yuouo…" And then, they were kissing.


	12. Considerations

Things remained pretty much the same throughout February and into March; Rose was unaware of how self-destructive her habit was becoming, and her transgressions didn't fad, not even when she and Roxy were asked to go to John and Jane's for an early birthday celebration.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

TG: so you going to johns birthday thing  
TT: yeee!  
TG: oh so DRUNK rose is coming  
TT: Dav don be silly  
TT: I yam fine  
TG: dude rose you gotta knock that shit off  
TG: you gotta know its not right to show up drunk to one of your best friends birthday party  
TG: youre too smart for this i just dont understand how you dont see theres a problem  
TT: maybe i do  
TT: maybe i jus don like thinkin so much  
TT: bein all overanalytical and shit  
TT: is the only way to get my brain to shut up  
TG: why would you  
TG: ugh  
TG: nevermind  
TG: just let me know when you get the sense knocked back into you

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

Rose frowned at her phone. Maybe… maybe Dave was right. The truth was that Rose didn't really _know_ why she'd continued drinking so much. She couldn't find any more excuses. At first, it was to ease her nerves, especially when she actually thought about her relationship with Kanaya, and now they were girlfriends officially. Then it was to dull her concerns, knowing about the Gamzee and Terezi thing. After a while, it became a way to stifle her tendency to overthink, as she'd just explained to Dave. But now? Rose hated to admit it to herself, but it was just relaxing, and fun, and she understood why Roxy had become so reliant on it as a coping mechanism, but Rose just couldn't bring herself to stop. Roxy poked her head inside Rose's room.  
"You ready to go, Rose?" Roxy asked, trying to mask her concern at seeing her baby sister looking forlorn with a bottle of rum in her hand.  
"Hmm? Oh yeah. Les go."  
Roxy pursed her lips. She wanted to help Rose in the same way Rose had helped her, but Jane's birthday party certainly didn't seem like the place to do so, so Roxy pushed her concern into the back of her mind and had fun with her friends. It really was a small party, just the eight kids and John and Jane's dads, who left them alone for the most part. They played _Cards Against Humanity_ and had pizza and cake as they did so, playing a game which Roxy referred to as a game of "know your audience."  
"Okay, okay… the black cared was, 'You have my sword.' 'And you have my bow.' 'And _my_ blank!'" Roxy read before flipping through what everyone had played. "Alright… pfft, what the fuck? And my _penis pendants,_ oh my lord, you guys. 'Goat-skin thongs,' nah. 'Poo shaped gummies,' nah. 'Lesbian stepmom'…" Roxy's voice trailed off, thinking of her own mother, who was almost certainly not straight. "Damn, hitting a little close to home there. And then there's 'Japanese handjobs' which I'm not sure what that means, 'ass orgasms'… is that even possible? And…" Oh. Oh, yes. Roxy laughed to herself. "Oh my God." She laughed even more, tipping herself over a bit. "'You have my sword. And you have my bow. And my _firm buttocks.'_ Firm buttocks is clearly best weapon; who played this?" Roxy grinned at Dirk, and as it turned out, her guess was correct, as Dirk reached out for the black card.  
"Thank you," he said, a little smirk appearing on his face. Roxy was glad to see him in a better mood. Ever since he and Dave moved out of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's apartment (and he was referred to as such by the Lalondes because every time his name was uttered while their mother was within earshot, she went off on a two-hour tirade) both of them appeared to be in a much better place, mentally, and Dirk and Jake were on better terms as well, though if things were headed back towards a relationship, Dirk was being somewhat secretive about it.  
The other more memorable _Cards Against Humanity_ plays that evening were "This is the prime of my life. I'm young, hot, and full of poor life choices" from Rose (and yes, she did consider all of those things to be true, especially after having reconsidered the nature of her addiction), "If God didn't want us to enjoy the size of my penis, he shouldn't have given us the whole goddamned thing," which Jade claimed was a "very Dave answer" and was correct, and Jake's combination of "one trillion dollars + vigilante justice = BATMAN!"

Roxy's demeanor changed when she got back home with Rose. Rose fell onto the couch, and Roxy wanted to say something, but she wasn't really sure where to even start, so she messaged Calliope instead, in the hopes of finding some emotional support.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering uranianUmbra [UU]

TG: callie  
TG: can you come over bae  
TG: i gotta talk bout some stuff  
TG: also you weren't at jane's party and i miss you 3

UU: ^_^  
UU: I'd love to see you too, Roxy

UU: But I'm a bit, uh…  
UU: Preoccupied.  
TG: oh  
TG: i could come over later, that's an option too  
UU: Roxy, I can't today.  
UU: I'm sorry.  
TG: aw  
TG: is okay  
TG: we jus haven't done anything outside of class together since minigolf and that was like two weeks ago  
TG: an i'm worried about rose, i dunno how to talk to her  
UU: Why, what's happening with Rose?  
TG: :((((  
TG: i would rather talk about it in person  
TG: you SURE i can't see you today?  
UU: Quite sure.  
UU: You see...  
UU: I am in the hospital right now.  
TG: WHAT

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

TG: JANE OMG  
TG: HUGE EMERGENCY  
TG: OH MY GOD  
TG: FUCKING SHIT  
GG: Roxy, what's going on?  
TG: OMG NO IM THE WORST  
GG: Please, calm down and tell me what is happening.  
TG: CALLIES IN THE HOSPITAL  
TG: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO  
TG: PLZ HELP  
GG: Oh no!  
GG: Roxy, please breathe.  
GG: Do you think you can drive?  
TG: hhhhh  
TG: um  
TG: yes  
GG: Okay. Drive back to my house.  
GG: Do your best to stay calm.  
GG: Once you get here, please let me drive.

TG: drive where?  
GG: To the hospital!  
GG: I thought you wanted to see how Calliope is doing?  
TG: okay  
TG: yeh i do  
TG: she'll be glad to see you too  
TG: okay im on my way keepin my cool  
TG: totally keepin my cool

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

UU: Please, Roxy, it's nothing to worry about.  
TG: what do you mean nothin to worry about where are you im coming to visit  
UU: I…  
UU: If you must.  
UU: Skaia Heights Hospital.  
TG: k cool jane's coming too

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering uranianUmbra [UU]

Roxy was trying to steady her breathing as Rose peered over the back of the couch at her, giggling. Despite not having anything to drink at the Egbert-Crockers', Rose was already less than sober again.  
"Whas wrong, Rox? You gotta be more chill. Haf a drink wif me." Roxy turned to look at Rose, her temper swelling.  
"My girlfriend is in the hospital! Knock it off, Rose, get your shit together!" And with that said, Roxy turned, grabbed her keys, and went out to her car, steadying herself just enough to drive back to Jane's. Rose was in shock. Roxy never spoke to her like that, or to anyone, for that matter. Rose looked at the bottle in her hand, then, in a fit of exasperation with herself, went into the kitchen and smashed the entire thing to pieces in the sink. Somehow, a shard of glass bounced back up and left her with a pretty deep cut in her hand. Rose cried out in pain, and she supposed her mother heard from the office, because she appeared faster than seemed physically possible. Their eyes met, and the two had a silent exchange, Rowan fulfilling her role as mother by dressing Rose's wound while Rose looked on with tears pooling in her eyes. There was no questioning; no demand for an explanation. Rowan understood. She, too, had been an alcoholic at a young age, and it was something she still wasn't totally over. But she knew Rose would come to realize the problem in her own time, just as Rowan herself had.  
Rose was laying on her bed, contemplating the evening's events, when her phone went off.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

grimAuxiliatrix sent an image!

TT: wahts this  
GA: Its a sari  
GA: Inspired by you  
TT: OMH  
TT: that's soooooo cuuuuuute  
GA: Porrim and I were in the Fashion District earlier today and theres a designers contest happening  
GA: I wanted to make something beautiful  
GA: So naturally I thought of you  
TT: kanye ur so sweeeet 3  
GA: Rose are you  
GA: Drinking again  
TT: mebbe  
GA: Why have you suddenly chosen to spent so much time intoxicated?  
GA: Its getting a bit worrisome  
TT: is ti?  
TT: I yam havin a good time  
GA: Yes but  
GA: I dont believe its healthy for one to imbibe themselves so frequently  
GA: And also I was hoping for your help on this project  
GA: But having a drunk girl around scissors and needles does not seem like a good plan  
GA: To speak generally I simply wish you wouldnt  
TT: u kno what kangaya  
TT: im responspible for myself  
TT: I dun nned you tell me what YOU think I shoul be doin  
GA: I  
GA: Fine  
GA: Forgive me for being concerned

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

Rose pursed her lips. She was so stubborn and adamant on making people believe she was in control, but she wasn't. She was finally starting to realize she wasn't the one in charge anymore.

When Roxy got to Jane's house again, she just waited in the car. Jane was out before a moment had even passed. Roxy looked at her hands on the steering wheel, shaky and unsteady. She gripped it firmly, trying to take some deep breaths before Jane noticed the state she'd worked herself into.  
"Roxy," Jane said as she opened the door. "Come on, get in the passenger side. Let me drive." Roxy slowly nodded, knowing Jane was right; she wasn't in a state to be driving anymore. So Roxy sat in the passenger seat, silent as the two girls drove up the hill to Skaia Heights Hospital. As Jane turned the engine off, Roxy turned to look up at her. "Roxy, are you okay?" Jane asked. Roxy felt… well, she felt _better,_ but 'okay' wasn't the word she'd use. The whole time she'd been with Callie, there hadn't been a word of her sickness, and Roxy was just afraid she was doing something wrong. Why wouldn't Callie tell her about all this? But at the same time, it was so intense maybe Roxy had been ignoring it intentionally. And then she felt like such an ass.  
"Jane, I've never had a girlfriend before, and… I knew she was sick. I did. But this is the first time it's really hit me. I think… maybe I was ignoring it because I want so adly for her to be okay, so I don't have to deal with the hurt. And then I feel like shit 'cause I haven't been supporting her as she fights the deadliest fucking thing I can think of, and I'm only concerned with my own feelings!"  
"Has she ever told you about being in the hospital before?"  
"No… not really."  
"Does she bring up wanting to talk about her fight with cancer?"  
"No."  
"Then… maybe she doesn't want to talk about it." That was… well, Jane had a point. "Listen, you two can talk about whatever needs to be workd out relationship-wise later, but for now let's just show her we're both here."  
Roxy took a deep breath. "Okay." Jane pulled Roxy into a tight hug before they got out of the car. Roxy was so grateful to have a friend like Jane, and she couldn't help but keep thinking that as she and Jane walked through the hospital, up to the reception desk, and then to Callie's room. Jane led the way to Room 1111. As soon as Roxy saw Callie through the opening door, she flung herself on top of her, in a tight, tight hug.  
"Callie I'm so sorry I didn't come visit sooner, I didn't know and I—"  
"Roxy, darling, it's alright. I told you I'm okay."  
"Are you really?" Roxy heard Jane ask. Roxy hoped for a straight answer from Calliope.  
"Oh, yes. Um, surprising as it is to me, the treatment seems to be working, Chemotherapy is quite… intensive and I do find myself feeling frail some days, but overall they think I'm doing better." Roxy hugged Callie again before retreating to the nearby chair. "Perhaps you were right, Roxy, it is very likely I'll pull through at this rate. That is, if you don't hug me to death."  
Roxy couldn't help but give a small laugh. Callie hadn't seemed very optimistic about things, so it was good to hear she was doing better. "Well it's a shame you missed the party," Jane said. "If I'd known you were in treatment today, I'd've rescheduled."  
"Oh, it's no worry to me. Perhaps I can join you all next time."  
"Callie, I'm _soooooooo glad_ you're doing better," Roxy said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner about your hospital shit?"  
"Uh, I didn't want you to worry about me! If I told you every time I came in for treatment and you freaked out like this every time, well, you'd be worried all the time! I didn't want to burden you like that."  
Roxy's eyes went wide. "OMG, okay one it's not a burden to me cause you're my GF and I care oodles about 'cha. And two, if you told me about treatment happening every x amount of time or whatever, then I wouldn't have freaked out at all! You silly!" Roxy laughed, and then pecked Callie on the cheek.


	13. Forced Introspection

A few weeks later, Rose was called to Kanaya's house to assist her with a sewing project related to the sari and some kind of young designer's contest, and in a situation that would cause Rose much embarrassment later, she had not resolved her alcoholic tendencies. Kanaya had backed off about pushing Rose into sobriety for whatever reason, and so Rose had less qualms about being tipsy (ok, a little bit more than tipsy) at Kanaya's house. The end result was her wrapping herself in Kanaya's uncut fabric as she sat on the floor of Kanaya's bedroom.  
"Iiiii yam lovin'! This silk, Kanaye."  
Kanaya let out a huffy sigh, and while Rose was smiling, her conscience gave her a twinge of guilt. "I do not believe this," Kanaya said. "You promised me you would be ready to help me with this."  
"I am ready!"  
" _This_ is not ready! When I said 'ready', I believe your sobriety was more than implied as the operative criterion."  
"Mehehe… Kanasta, you so wordy."  
"Ugh! Why. Why did you do this on such an imperative day? When you told me you wouldn't?!"  
Rose had to force her mind to swim through the boozey ocean she'd provided to get introspective for a moment. "Well… I wasn't going to, but I starded to think about everything. About helpin' with your outfiss, and walkin' that stage this summer, 'n' your famlily," Rose slurred. She was mostly nervous about Kanaya's family. By all accounts, her parents were something of… traditionalists, and didn't always understand the concept that Kanaya was a lesbian. "And I started getting nervous."  
"But you can't help me like this! I need you! We have to handle your issues."  
"What issues? My indiscretion wich alcoholol? Or something else…?"  
"Rose, you made a promise to me and you did not keep it!" Kanaya was raising her voice.  
"Kanaya, ples don't shout at me."  
Kanaya paused and took a small breath. Rose's smile had long since faded. She knew; she knew Kanaya was right and Dave was right and Roxy was right, so why was giving something up so hard? Kanaya spoke again. "You've been stumbling around for weeks… months in such high spirits, which makes it impossible to broach the subject from a standpoint of mutual agreement that your behavior is a problem."  
The Sober Rose trapped inside her brain agreed, but Drunk Rose pled ignorance. "But if I'm always happay, then… why _is_ it a problem? Im'm not following. I would _like_ to, but, wait… am I… have I been being a bistch to you and not realizing?"  
"No, but… you're not you. This is not the Rose I got a massive crush on the first time I met her, and it's beginning to get worrying! Please, stop this."  
"I'm trying! But is's… is sactually really hard, Kakaka."  
"Yes! Life is hard! Things are supposed to be hard! And my name is Kanaya!"  
"Whoops, I'm sorry, Yakaya… Kayolo… Papapya- SHIT! Your name is so lovely, why can't I shay it?"  
"You cannot say it! Because you are! DRUNK!" Rose's heart panged. She'd never heard Kanaya shout at anyone like that, not even Vriska, who debateable needed it more than anyone else in the group.  
"Are you… going to brek up with me?"  
"NO!" Kanaya just about screamed before taking a few deep breaths. Rose still wasn't sure what to make of it all. "But… please, maybe you should go right now. I will… I will talk to you later."  
Rose managed to get up to her feet. "Yeah… okay. I'm sorry."

As she walked downstairs and out of Kanaya's house, Rose realized that was the low point she needed to hit. She called Roxy for a ride home, and they sat in silence as Rose tapped away on her phone.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

TT: daveeeee  
TT: i fuckd up  
TT: kanaye s really mad at me  
TG: what did you do?  
TT: im jus like  
TT: hella drunk and comin back from her place  
TT: i think i need to  
TT: lie down  
TT: an also not drink ennymore  
TG: dude  
TG: thats what ive been saying like since you started  
TT: sorryyyyyy  
TT: is not very often that dave strider is the voice of reason  
TG: im not sure whether to be flattered or offended  
TG: do you need me to help with anything  
TT: no  
TT: im gonna talk to roxy  
TG: okay  
TT: are you n dirk still coming for dinner tomnorw?  
TG: i think so  
TG: we can talk then if you want  
TT: yes thank you

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

Roxy looked at Rose in her peripheral vision, and let out a sigh. "What'd you start doin' this for, Rose?"  
"Wha…?"  
"Drinking. After seein' what a hard time I had. I don't get it."  
"I wanted to…" Rose's voice trailed as she thought about her motivations. "I wanted to be like you."  
Roxy scoffed. "What you wanna be like me for?"  
"Wha… Rox, you're smart, 'n' popular, 'n' confident 'n' people like you!"  
"But not because I used to drink!" Roxy said. She took another breath as she pulled into the driveway. "Rose, I had a serious problem. I relied _way_ too heavily on alcohol as a coping mechanism. And _you_ helped me with that. Rose, do you know why I wanted to quit in the first place?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I realized it had started to push my friends away from me. I wasn't fun to be around, no matter how fun I thought I was."  
Rose looked down at the floor od the car. Maybe she'd just gotten tired of being the cynical one, the stick in the mud. Maybe she'd just wanted to be admired like Roxy; like their mother. But there was a difference in the occasional indulgence—Mother having a martini or a glass of wine with dinner—and completely throwing yourself down the rabbit hole of a terrible habit, and Rose had done the latter.  
"I'm so stupid, Rox," Rose muttered.  
"Hey, hey, hey, no you're not. You're a person. People make mistakes. Now get outta the car so I can hug you properly, and then we can get all that shit out of your room." Rose offeres Roxy a small, gracious smile, and then they both got out of the car, hugged, and purged Rose's room of all illicit substances.

The next day, Rose was greeted by a message from a chumhandle she only vaguely recognized.

apocalypseArisen [AA] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

AA: what do you think you are doing?  
AA: just stop  
AA: stop stop stop stop stop stop  
AA: maybe if i say it enough something else will happen instead of the thing that is happening  
TT: Ah, I had a feeling this might happen.  
TT: Kanaya sent you, didn't she?

It was honestly surprising that Kanaya hadn't had someone intervene sooner. Still, Rose chose to not be forthright with Aradia quite yet. She'd rather tell Kanaya herself.

AA: you arent going to stop are you?  
TT: You want me to stop drinking too?  
AA: i know it can be exciting  
AA: breaking yourself  
AA: and not worrying about it  
AA: but there are consequences to humoring your self-destructive impulses  
AA: and consequences to…  
TT: Hmm?  
AA: nevermind  
TT: You seem frustrated.  
TT: Like you know you can't change me.  
AA: i hardly know you and i know what i say means nothing  
AA: that knowing is the same as this sick feeling thats been with me for months  
AA: probably since before i died come to think of it

Rose blinked. Um… what?

TT: You… died?  
AA: metaphorically  
AA: i just wish  
AA: back when i was behaving recklessly  
AA: i had someone to tell me to stop  
AA: even if i ended up ignoring their advice  
AA: point being  
AA: you have people around you that care about you and are concerned for your well-being  
AA: you should think about that before you bug and fuss and meddle with dangerous things  
TT: Do you know anything about my situation?  
AA: no  
AA: i know someone will get hurt if you are reckless  
AA: you still havent gathered that you are the problem

Oh, Rose had certainly realized that. It seemed like Aradia was projecting a bit.

AA: im through contributing to other peoples problems  
TT: Well,  
TT: Aren't you doing that regardless?  
AA: maybe  
AA: but im just talking  
AA: maybe the things i say will trigger your actions  
AA: maybe not who knows  
AA: maybe!  
AA: maybe if i behave in a manner so random people wont know how to handle it!  
AA: blah bloo blee bluhH! #$%^&*()  
AA: didnt see that coming did you?  
TT: O_O  
AA: haha oh wow im sure you were just being facetious with that but you have no idea how funny that is right now  
AA: you have no way of knowing thats a thing i used to do all the time but with zeroes  
AA: this is great  
AA: anyway  
AA: goodbye rose  
AA: nothing i say will make a difference  
AA: enjoy your rampant indiscretions  
TT: Don't go!  
TT: You were very interesting.

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

Rose took a deep breath. It was a shame she hadn't gotten to know Aradia a little better. Maybe they could have helped each other out. And now… it was time to message Kanaya about the developments in the last day.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

TT: So,  
TT: You asked Aradia to speak to me?

And then, realizing how foreboding that message could sound at the behinning of a conversation like that, Rose sent another before Kanaya could panic too much.

TT: I'm not mad.  
GA: Youre not?

TT: No.  
TT: In fact, I'd intended on messaging you to apologize.  
GA: Oh  
GA: Uh… why?  
GA: I mean  
GA: Seems sudden  
TT: You were right about my…  
TT: Indiscretions.  
TT: I didn't realize what an toll I'd been taking on our relationship.  
TT: And on you.  
TT: And to be frank, that makes me a kind of shitty girlfriend.  
TT: Though I didn't want to admit it.  
TT: And I commend your patience with me.  
GA: Well… truth be told, I was so worried that if I pushed the issue you would see me as more of a bother  
GA: It seems kind of foolish when I see it written out like that  
GA: But it has happened before  
GA: I did still enjoy spending time with you, even if my shouting fit yesterday led you to believe otherwise  
TT: I still feel terrible about it.  
TT: It was no way to start a relationship.  
GA: That is  
GA: Well that is true  
GA: Though I must ask  
GA: What made you stop?  
TT: A combination of things.  
TT: Mostly Roxy.  
TT: I'd rather tell you about it in person, if that's alright.  
GA: Completely understandable.  
TT: Okay. I'm glad.  
TT: I do have to go for the moment, though.  
GA: Thats fine  
TT: 3  
GA: 3

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] 

Okay, that was done. Pesterchum kept going off—some kind of group memo—but Rose was emotionally drained, so she chose to simply not deal with it, and silenced her phone for a while.

Rose retreated to her knitting for most of the day, until Dave and Dirk showed up for dinner—something Rose's mom had insisted on doing every so often despite the fact that her cooking left something to be desired. Dave dropped onto the couch next to Rose.  
"Hey Rose," he muttered, seeming a bit morose. Rose sighed, set her knitting needles on the side table, and turned to face Dave.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Oh shit, Sober Rose is back."  
"Yes, she is," Rose tutted. "I've finally realized I can't _be_ someone I'm not via alcohol abuse. But don't change the subject. I asked about _you._ "

Dave groaned, sliding down into the couch pillows. "I kinda colossally screwed things up with Karkat."  
"What? What happened?"  
"We were on this date a few weeks ago and he tried to hold my hand and I sort of reflexifly rebuffed, and then he started crying while he was singing, and accused me of jerking him around and not really meaning any of it and I just… shut down… I don't know. Kinda got all messed up thinking about the idea of actually calling him my… uh…"  
"Boyfriend?"  
Dave was quiet for a moment. "He hasn't spoken to me since."  
"And how does that make you feel?"  
"Rose."  
"I'm genuinely asking."  
"I dunno, shitty? I don't like the idea of not having him around."  
"Dave, you have a crush on him, feelings for him. More than just flirting; more than just 'hanging out'. I know it might be difficult for you, but _you_ have to be the one to fix things here."  
Dave was quiet again. "Yeah… hey, you missed the group chat earlier. There's a surprise party for Aradia on Friday."  
Rose decided to disregard the abrupt subject change, and let Dave off the hook for the moment. "Oh! Well count me in, then."

It wasn't until that party that Rose felt comfortable telling Kanaya how her return to sobriety had conspired. After Aradia's arrival at the park, everyone sort of did their own thing, and Rose and Kanaya were sitting in the grass, distanced away from the others.  
"So… you never _did_ tell me just what changed your mind," Kanaya said.

"Yes… it was something Roxy told me, that day I went home from your house. She recounted her own problems with alcohol and how I'd helped her clean herself up. She said, 'Rose, do you know why I wanted to quit in the first place?' and I asked her why, to which the response was 'I realized it had started to push my friends away from me. I wasn't fun to be around, no matter how fun I thought I was.' And it made me think about why I'd started to drink in the first place. I thought people admired Roxy, and I knew people admired my mother, and I began to feel like I'd never compare to them, not with my rigidity and… well, biting sarcasm. And once I started, I began to feel like a better daughter and a better sister and honestly, it made me more open to talking to you, something I enjoyed immensely but never had the courage to be forthright about while sober. I don't know, really. Addiction does run in my family. Once I started, it did become a problem, but when Roxy said that, I realized I _had_ been driving people away; that even though Karkat said things like 'she's funnier drunk', that it was actually a problem that both you and Dave, if no one else, recognized. But I was so content, until you shouted at me, and I had to explain what happened to Roxy. You two really did knock some sense into me that day." The explanation was… cathartic. It felt actually really good and relieving, explaining everything that had been going on in her head.  
"Well… I'm glad. For the record, Karkat's wrong."  
"Hm?"  
"You're not funnier when you're drunk."  
Rose smiled, then kissed Kanaya on the forehead. The soft moment was interrupted by a frustrated shot.  
"HOLY SHIT! I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"Karkat, you FUCKER!" The second voice was Sollux. "Can you not lose your shit for one day?!"  
"Well excuse me, shithead. My dad just got shot."  
Kanaya stood up, and then Rose followed, looking at Kanaya, trying to gauge her reaction. "Kanaya?"  
"…my uncle."


	14. Worrisome

"Kanaya, it'll be alright. Just breathe," Rose said, unsure of how much Kanaya was really hearing, She had this distanced, far-away look in her eye. Rose rest a hand on Kanaya's shoulder and leaned up and pecked her on the cheek. "Just breathe." And then Kanaya was off, whisked away by her family.  
Rose did nothing but worry over the weekend, for Solomon's health and for Kanaya's mental well-being.

turntechGodhead [TG] opened memo on board: vantas leijon maryam protection squad

TG: hey so  
TG: yall are the ones closest to karkles nep and kan respectively  
TG: i figured if you guys hear anything we can keep each other up to date  
TG: so we all know how to support them  
TG: even though kar isnt even talking to me right now

gallowsCalibrator [GC] responded to memo

GC: I haven't heard anything.  
GC: I think Kar is staying at the hospital until they let his dad out.  
TG: hmmm

tentacleTherapist [TT] responded to memo

TT: Nothing from Kanaya yet, either.

centaursTesticle [CT] responded to memo

CT: I messaged Nepeta not too long ago.  
CT: She seemed very alarmed but they have Solomon with the doctors.  
TT: Did she say anything about anyone's emotional state?  
CT: She said  
CT: AC: everyone is sad and scared and i am too and there's nothing we can do about it!  
TG: valid  
GC: Okay well, if anyone gets an update, let us know.

Nobody bothered to close the memo board, even though no news broke, and Rose accosted Kanaya in class about the situation.  
"Kanaya, are you doing alright?" Rose asked. She understood why Kanaya may have been ignoring her over the weekend, preferring to spend the time with her family as they handled a delicate situation. But that didn't exactly erase Rose's concern. "I'd been trying to message you all weekend."

"Yes, we haven't gotten much news, so as far as I am aware, Solomon is still alive."

"That's good." Kanaya got a very far-away look in her eyes, staring forward blankly. Rose reached for Kanaya's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm sure it'll be alright."  
"How can you be sure of that?" Kanaya snipped. The question depleted Rose of any and all optimism.  
"Well…" Unable to come up with an answer, Rose let Kanaya withdraw into her mind. Rose turned to her phone, disregarding the fact that they were in class, going over irregular conjugations. 

TT: Kanaya said there hasn't been any news  
TG: no news is good news  
TT: Theoretically, yes.  
TT: But she's still a bit…  
TT: Out of it.  
CT: As is Nepeta.  
CT: I suggest we be delicate about the topic.  
TT: A wise choice indeed, Equius.  
GC: You guys haven't seen Karkat around, have you?  
TG: he wasnt in class this morning  
TG: wouldnt surprise me if he didnt show up at all  
TG: i mean  
TG: you said he was staying at the hospital until his dad gets released so maybe hes still there  
GC: That's what's worrying me; it's been three days.  
GC: He's not answering my messages.  
TG: come on dude his dad is in the hospital  
GC: Yeah, I'm just…  
GC: Worried.  
TT: We all are.

It was later that day that Rose, Dave, Equius, and Terezi, along with the others, got their answer.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] opened memo on board: FUCK

CG: Hey everyone.

CG: So…

CG: Bad news…

CG: My dad…he…

CG: Didn't make it.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] responded to memo

CC: Karkat, I'm so sorry!

turntechGodhead [TG] responded to memo

TG: fucking blows dude

CG: Don't be sarcastic, Strider.

TG: im not

TG: it may shock you to know that i am in fact

TG: capable of sincerity

TG: give me the benefit of the doubt dude

TG: instead of hopping all over me the minute i open my mouth

TG: all up in my business like youre trying to hop on my dick

CG: GROSS, fuck off.  
TG: nah man the fuck is on

TG: your sympathy fuck i mean

TG: looking for one?

twinArmageddons [TA] responded to memo

TA: wouldn't put it past him

TG: haha nice one man

Another Pesterchum window appeared on Rose's computer.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

TG: rose holy shit  
TG: what the fuck is wrong with me  
TG: im supposed to be fixing things with him not wedging the foot farther into my mouth  
TG: why do i say some of the things i say jfc  
TT: I can't really begin to answer that.  
TT: But I can guess it's because you have a difficult time showing genuine affection.  
TT: You tried to console him in a real way, and then played it off with jokes to avoid looking like there's serious care.  
TT: Especially for another boy.  
TG: ughhhhhh i hate this  
TG: i just keep making things worse  
TT: Try to avoid making this about you.  
TT: He's the one who just lost his father, after all.

Rose turned her attention back to the memo, despite Dave's continuous typing.

CG: You FUCKERS!

CG: Stop ganging up on me, it's seriously not cool.

CG: I'm having an honest to God crisis.

arachnidsGrip [AG] responded to memo

AG: Honestly, Karkat, when aren't you having a crisis?

CG: UUUUGH forget it.

CG: Why did I think I could talk to you assholes?

ectoBiologist [EB] responded to memo

EB: guys, come on

EB: karkat just lost someone important to him.

EB: i don't think it's the time for dick jokes.

TG: what are you like his boyfriend or something?

EB: dave, no.

EB: i'm not…

EB: i'm straight, dave.

TG: sure

TG: youre about as straight as i am

TG: but sure

TG: dont make me feel like more of an ass  
TG: i know im terrible at this shit  
TG: rose?  
TG: god damn it

TT: You're projecting, Dave.  
TG: what?  
TT: Onto John.  
TT: Implying he's confused about his sexuality.  
TG: look i already admitted to you i think im pan what more do you want from me  
TT: I just don't see why you continue to make these jokes at John's expense. Maybe he ISN'T straight, but that's his business and something he'll have to come to terms with on his own.

CG: Egbert, PLEASE. I DON'T need your fucking help.

CG: Strider, SHUT UP.

AG: Soooooooo

AG: What exactly was the point of this group chat?

AG: Half of us aren't even online right now.

TA: man i wish i wasn't

CG: I was trying to get to that.

CG: I could honestly really use some moral support right now.

CG: So you're all invited to the funeral.

CG: Not that any of you will actually show up.

CG: Now leave me alone.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now an idle chum!

TG: i just  
TG: dunno what to do  
TG: pretty sure kar hates me now  
TT: You have to make a gesture and talk about your feelings without making a plethora of dick jokes.  
TT: Now forgive me, but I really should speak with Kanaya.  
TG: no wait i like need more advice  
TT: Dave, I have given you all the advice I can.  
TT: Sorry that your relationship is not my main concern in such a trying time.

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

TT: I don't blame you for not wanting to check your notifications.  
TT: But I am here if and when you want to talk about it.

tentacleTherapist [TT] is now an idle chum!

Before she left the computer, Rose checked one final message that had come in from John.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

EB: your cousin is a total jackass

ectoBiologist [EB] is now offline!

Whatever. If Rose spent too much time repairing all of Dave's friendships, she was going to give herself a migraine, and that energy was better spent in other places for the time being. Also, she doubted John was actually going to stay mad at him for very long. She wanted to focus on supporting Kanaya up until and through the funeral, so that was exactly what she did.

Solomon's funeral was not much longer after that conversation. Rose hardly ever left Kanaya's side in the weeks that had passed, and the funeral was no different. She sat, squeezing Kanaya's hand as Nepeta's mother, Solomon's fiancée, spoke to the crowd.

"Solomon Vantas was… one of the kindest, greatest people I ever had the pleasure of meeting. He was so inspirational to me, so influential to the word; how he was just… always trying to help whoever he could, always trying to make peace or find a diplomatic way around a problem- that was all he wanted to be. A diplomat. He wanted to make a better future for his kids, for my kids… Solomon was…" Her voice cracked. She was about to lose it. "…my best friend, and my first love. When we met in high school, I knew I'd found someone I could confide in. Someone I knew I wanted in my life. He had such an idealistic concept of what the world could be. And… oh, the way he lit up when we talked about how we could improve the world, leave our mark… and then we fell in love… and then… both left for different colleges. I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find him again, but I was. I swore I'd never lose him again. And yet, here we are. Solomon Vantas was… a great man, who did great things, and I will _not_ let that be in vain. He may be gone, but the impact that he's had will be with us forever." Rose watched as she switched places with Karkat's older brother, but as he spoke, she watched Kanaya's face.  
"My father was an ambitious, idealistic man. He was always trying to do something to help someone, and help this town. Someone I always admired, and from this day on I will be taking up his cause and do my best to be as he was. Thank you for everything, Dad."  
The procession finished up, and Rose caught a ride with the Maryams back to the Leijon home for the reception. Rose leaned on Kanaya a bit, despite circumstances calling for it to be the other way around. "How are you doing, Kanaya?" Rose asked. Kanaya looked very thoughtful for a moment.  
""I am doing… surprisingly well. Life without Solomon will be something to adjust to, but I think… if my family sticks together, we will be alright."


	15. Graduation

"Hello?" Roxy answered the phone that had previously been resting on the dresser as she tried to sort out her outfit for Jane, Jake, and Dirk's graduation ceremony.  
"Hello, dearie!"  
"Callie! OMG, I didn't even check the caller ID. What's up, babe?"  
"Uh, is Jane's ceremony still today? And if so, would you have time to pick me up?"  
"From the hospital?"  
"No, silly. From my home! I got my checkup earlier today. They said everything is returning to normal. My hair is even growing back."  
Roxy just about dropped her phone. "AH CALLIE THAT'S SO GOOD! Yes, I'll come get you soon and then go see Janey before the ceremony."  
"Wonderful!"

Roxy was ecstatic—not only that her girlfriend was healthy and happy and wanting to be a part of her friends' lives, but also that everyone was finishing high school and looking forward to their futures. Dirk was going to study robotics in his free time, but was going to trade school as well, Jane was going to a culinary school in-state, and Jake was joining Roxy at Skaia U where he was planning on studying archaeology. Life was good. Roxy went to pick up Callie and gave her a peck on the lips as she got into the car, and then they were off to the Egbert-Crockers'. Roxy didn't even bother knocking on the door, just bust into the house excitedly, Callie proceeding with a bit more caution behind her.  
"Jane Crocker, I am _so proud!"_ If there was one thing Roxy knew about herself, it was how goddamn much she loved her friends. Jane turned, smiling.  
"Roxy, Callie!" Jane rushed over and pulled both girls into a hug. "Callie, your hair's growing back! It looks great!"  
"Oh! Yes! Well, I am officially in remission."  
"That's amazing!"  
"Alright, girls, let's go," Jane's father guided them towards his car. Roxy took a moment to text Rose. 

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

TG: we on our way  
TT: Yes, us too.  
TG: nice

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

When they arrived, Roxy and Callie and Jane's family met up with the rest of the Lalondes, along with Dave, and Jade and her grandparents. Rose and Dave were interlaced into the Vantas-Leijon-Maryam group as well, and Rose couldn't help but feel at ease. Despite all its problems, it sure had been an eventful year.


End file.
